


Sunset Rendezvous

by purpleblow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: Era stato un illuso a credere che, una volta tornato a Bodhum in compagnia di Yuffie, tutto sarebbe girato a suo favore. In fondo dopo tutta la fortuna che gli era capitata ultimamente era un’utopia pensare che le cose continuassero ad andare per il verso giusto, anche se c’era da dire che lui era particolarmente in credito con il fato.Dopo un lungo viaggio in cui era partito per ritrovare se stesso e staccare da quelli che erano i ricordi legati alla sua città che coinvolgevano la sua ex-fidanzata defunta, aveva incontrato quella svolta che cercava e che, onestamente, non sperava di trovare e proprio sul punto di separarsi per tornare ognuno sulla propria strada, Snow le aveva proposto di seguirlo per continuare così a stare insieme dato che non era disposto a perderla e lasciarsi sfuggire così l’occasione di rifarsi finalmente una vita.
Relationships: Snow Villiers/Yuffie Kisaragi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione, Silent and motion





	Sunset Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel di "On the way to a smile"

Era stato un illuso a credere che, una volta tornato a Bodhum in compagnia di Yuffie, tutto sarebbe girato a suo favore. In fondo dopo tutta la fortuna che gli era capitata ultimamente era un’utopia pensare che le cose continuassero ad andare per il verso giusto, anche se c’era da dire che lui era particolarmente in credito con il fato.  
Dopo un lungo viaggio in cui era partito per ritrovare se stesso e staccare da quelli che erano i ricordi legati alla sua città che coinvolgevano la sua ex-fidanzata defunta, aveva incontrato quella svolta che cercava e che, onestamente, non sperava di trovare e proprio sul punto di separarsi per tornare ognuno sulla propria strada, Snow le aveva proposto di seguirlo per continuare così a stare insieme dato che non era disposto a perderla e lasciarsi sfuggire così l’occasione di rifarsi finalmente una vita.  
Yuffie aveva accettato, sorprendentemente, e lui non poteva che esserne più felice: era bello poter tornare a fare dei progetti con quella che era la persona che aveva deciso di volere al suo fianco. Inizialmente aveva creduto che, conoscendola, gli avrebbe riso in faccia. La ninja era una ragazza votata alla libertà, che girava il mondo da tanto di quel tempo che aveva creduto che mai avrebbe accettato di fermarsi in un piccolo paesino sperduto sul mare e invece, mossa dal sentimento che la teneva legata al biondo, non aveva dovuto pensarci neppure un istante.  
Se in un primo momento aveva immaginato che il vero ostacolo fosse la volontà della ragazza, quando aveva messo piede a casa si era reso conto che il problema altri non era che i suoi amici e non perché lo avessero accolto male, ma semplicemente perché preoccupati per lui credevano che Yuffie fosse stata uno stupido colpo di testa e che la usasse come specchio per le allodole.  
Non era un mistero che Serah fosse amata da tutti e che la sua perdita fosse stata un duro colpo, ma questo non significava che dovessero isolare la sua nuova ragazza e trattare lui come una persona che agiva lasciandosi guidare solamente dalla voglia di seppellire il dolore.  
Nonostante la delusione però non poteva arrabbiarsi con loro, ben sapendo che lo facevano esclusivamente perché tenevano a lui e alla sua felicità e per questo motivo Snow si era deciso a non mollare e avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per far sì che capissero quali fossero i reali sentimenti che lo spingevano a voler costruire una vita con la ninja e, allo stesso tempo, a fare in modo che quest’ultima venisse accettata.

Si erano stabiliti a Bodhum un paio di mesi prima e, complice il fatto che la vecchia casa era pregna di ricordi che facevano male, Snow aveva preferito trasferirsi in una delle piccole palafitte costruite sul lato destro del villaggio e siccome Yuffie ne era rimasta entusiasta aveva capito che quella era la scelta giusta.  
La piccola ninja ci aveva messo davvero poco a farsi piacere quel luogo, nonostante fosse tanto diverso da tutti i posti che avesse visitato in passato e soprattutto dalla sua Wutai e anzi, probabilmente era stato proprio quello a farla innamorare a tal punto: di per sé adorava i paesini di mare, ma Bodhum era una cittadina davvero tranquilla e accogliente, al di là della malcelata ostilità degli amici di Snow ed era stato più che sufficiente a farle desiderare di viverci senza che avesse alcun dubbio.  
Se c’era un posto che amava più di ogni altro era il piccolo pontile in legno al centro del villaggio, laddove di tanto in tanto andava a sedersi per godersi il tramonto e il panorama che questo creava grazie ai suoi colori caldi e meravigliosi.

*

« E scusa, vorresti dirmi che cavolo ci vieni a fare qui a Bodhum? Insomma, è un minuscolo paesino dove non c’è niente, lo sai vero? » Yuffie gesticolava nervosamente mentre parlava al telefono, facendo poi un cenno a Snow come dire di aspettare un istante che avrebbe chiuso a breve la chiamata. « Mh. D’accordo, fai come vuoi, tanto figurati se ascolti mai qualcuno tu. Ci vediamo quando arrivi, ciao! »

« Lo sai che questo è il modo peggiore per farti prendere in simpatia dagli altri? » ridacchiò il ragazzo mentre saliva le scalette in legno e la raggiungeva sotto al portico, avviandosi verso piccolo divano in vimini su cui era seduta, piegandosi per darle un bacio fra i capelli mentre lei sbuffava come una piccola teiera.

« Guarda che non lo penso affatto, era solo un modo come un altro per convincere quel vecchio cazzone a restarsene a Rocket Town fra le sue cianfrusaglie. » spiegò con tono saccente, vedendo Snow scattare sugli attenti non appena lei aveva nominato il meccanico.

« E quando verrebbe? Voglio dire, ho bisogno di tempo per preparargli un accoglienza come si deve. » saltò su, preso in contropiede da quella notizia alla quale Yuffie non capì per quale motivo avesse reagito in quel modo strampalato.

« Ma quale accoglienza? Fallo dormire sulla sabbia, che te ne frega? »

« Sì, certo. Per poi rischiare di fare una figura orrenda con quello che consideri un padre più del tuo vero padre? » esclamò, pentendosi immediatamente di aver detto quelle parole visto che erano pensieri che si era fatto lui tramite i racconti della ragazza. E in fondo, Snow aveva perfettamente capito tutto, peccato che lei mai lo avrebbe ammesso.

« Me ne basta uno di padre e credimi, avanza pure. » borbottò, mostrandogli una smorfia disgustata atta a nascondere l’imbarazzo reale che provava. Come diavolo faceva quel tipo a leggerla come un cazzo di libro? « In ogni caso, cos’aspetti a sederti qui su questo divano e salutarmi come si deve? Una principessa necessita di queste cose, sai? »

Snow scosse la testa con esasperazione, ma non se lo fece certo ripetere due volte, visto e considerato che baciarla era tutto ciò che desiderava da tutto il giorno. Aveva avuto una spiacevole conversazione con Lebreau riguardo alle sue, secondo lei, discutibili decisioni degli ultimi tempi e soffocare il nervosismo fra le labbra della sua ragazza era probabilmente l’unica cosa che avrebbe accettato.  
L’afferrò per i fianchi e come se stesse sollevando un fuscello, si sedette sul divano per poi far adagiare la ragazza sulle proprie gambe, guardandola con un’espressione stanca che lei non poté non notare. Era troppo evidente per nasconderglielo e anche se ci avesse provato ormai Yuffie lo conosceva così bene da sapere quando c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
Lei non gli disse nulla in un primo momento, ma preferì piegarsi su di lui per prendersi quel bacio che aspettava sin da quando lo aveva visto comparire in fondo alle scale: non sapeva come fosse possibile, ma le era mancato terribilmente ed era assurdo, considerato che non si vedevano da non più di un paio d’ore. Ma dio, quel ragazzo le faceva perdere il senno e da una parte sperò che questa cosa fosse attribuibile alla novità o realmente, rischiava di sentirsi deficiente a vita.  
Si presero tutto il tempo necessario per assaporarsi con calma: le labbra che si sfiorarono appena, accarezzandosi con calma e lentezza, prima che la ninja schiudesse la bocca quel tanto che bastava a creare l’accesso perfetto per cui la lingua dell’altro si insinuasse in essa.

« Pausa. » disse improvvisamente Yuffie dopo un po’, ansimando appena, posando un dito sulle labbra di lui prima che osasse protestare. « Siccome qua c’è una a cui non sfugge niente, mi dici come mai sei così strano e no, non provare a mentirmi perché so che ti frulla qualcosa per quella testa dura. »

Il ragazzo a quel punto sospirò, consapevole fin da subito che se ne sarebbe accorta, ma non sapeva esattamente come raccontarle della conversazione avuta con la sua amica senza eventualmente ferirla. Certo, per la ninja non era un mistero che Lebreau non approvasse la loro relazione e più volte si era detta indifferente, altre persino comprensiva, ma era chiaro che alla lunga avrebbe potuto restarci male.

« Ho parlato con Lebreau per tutto il tempo. » e già a quelle parole Yuffie aveva compreso dove sarebbe andato a parare il discorso, per cui cercò di cucirsi in volto un’espressione di indifferenza nonostante quella situazione cominciasse a infastidirla: d’accordo l’amicizia, ma a una certa continuare a battere sullo stesso tasto diventava noioso.

« E…? » lo incalzò lei, posando una mano sulla testa di lui, afferrando la stoffa della bandana per toglierla e posarla di lato, sul cuscino del divano e tornare a occuparsi dei suoi capelli, affondandovi le dita come amava spesso fare. Erano così morbidi e si rilassava nell’accarezzarli.

« E niente di diverso dal solito. Lo sai qual è l’argomento principale quando si tratta di lei e sinceramente la cosa comincia a stancarmi. »

Yuffie non lo aveva mai visto così nervoso dal quando lo conosceva, ma in fin dei conti era comprensibile: se Cloud, Tifa o qualsiasi altro dei suoi amici avesse avuto da sindacare sulle sue scelte ogni volta che la vedeva non era sicura di riuscire a trattenersi. Anzi, Snow stava tenendo fin troppo botta e qualcosa le diceva che a breve sarebbe scoppiato.

« Se è per me che ti preoccupi, sai che puoi stare tranquillo perché non mi importa affatto di cosa pensano di me i tuoi amici. » lo rassicurò, capendo però che il punto era un altro. « Capisco però che sentirti dire sempre le stesse cose da due mesi a questa parte sia fastidioso, ma Snow, se sei sicuro della tua scelta allora prima o poi se ne faranno una ragione anche loro. »

Il discorso di Yuffie non faceva una piega, ma come poteva farle capire quanto fosse esasperante ascoltare una delle sue migliori amiche andare contro alle sue decisioni ponderate e soprattutto, sentirla parlar in modo non proprio consono nei riguardi della sua attuale ragazza? Lebreau, Gadot e tutti gli altri, non avevano mai fatto un passo per conoscere realmente la ninja e provare a capire che c’era un motivo per cui il ragazzo aveva deciso di intraprendere una relazione, nonché una convivenza con lei. L’unico che ci stava provando era Maqui ed era una fortuna che tra i vecchi N.O.R.A. ci fosse qualcuno tanto amichevole e comprensivo da fare almeno un tentativo per andargli incontro: lui era stato realmente l’unico a tendere una mano a Yuffie e farla sentire a casa, cosa che si sarebbe aspettato anche dagli altri, Gadot per primo, ma evidentemente non era così.

« Mi fa solo male che persone che ritengo importanti quanto la mia stessa vita giudichino il nostro rapporto e, soprattutto, facciano di tutto per isolarti. » disse serio, non riuscendo a trarre beneficio neppure dalle carezze della ragazza. « Vorrei solamente che ti sentissi come a casa tua, mentre invece tutto quello che vedo sei tu che passi gran parte delle giornate da sola quando non sei con me e non mi piace.  
Avevo immaginato un’accoglienza totalmente diversa e invece mi sono sbagliato… forse era meglio se avessimo scelto un altro posto per cominciare la nostra vita insieme. »

Yuffie a quelle parole scosse la testa, nonostante pensasse che quel comportamento ostile fosse deleterio per lei. Faceva male non sentirsi accettata, ma aveva deciso di stringere i denti perché sapeva che il risultato finale ne valeva la pena: quando le acque si sarebbero calmate e, Lebreau su tutti, avrebbe smesso di paragonarla a una sottospecie di intrusa in favore di Serah, allora le cose sarebbero cambiate. Doveva farlo per Snow e doveva continuare a credere che, una volta che le cose si sarebbero sistemate, tutto sarebbe stato più semplice e avrebbe smesso di sentirsi un’ospite indesiderata.

« Ci vuole tempo, a quanto sembra. » sussurrò, avvicinando le labbra a quelle di lui e posandovi un leggero bacio. « Ti ripeto, per me non è un peso aspettare ancora. Vedrai che prima o poi si renderanno conto che la tua decisione non è frutto di un colpo di testa… o almeno lo spero. »

Quella speranza era reale e ogni tanto le capitava di preoccuparsi della cosa, ma non osò farlo capire al ragazzo e anzi, gli rivolse una linguaccia fingendo che la sua fosse un’innocua battuta atta a smorzare la situazione, cosa che funzionò per fortuna, perché Snow non si rese minimamente conto che le fisime dei suoi amici avevano finito per coinvolgere anche lei. Certo, credeva al ragazzo ma una piccola parte di sé era spaventata dal fatto che coloro che lo conoscevano da tanti anni ci avessero visto giusto, dopotutto lei lo aveva incontrato da relativamente poco e chissà che non avesse preso un abbaglio, considerando che Serah ai suoi occhi era un mostro sacro.

« Non lo è, te lo assicuro e lo sai che non sarei in grado di mentire quando si tratta di cose per me importanti. »

« Tu non sei in grado di mentire in generale, sei troppo buono. » commentò infine lei, prima di lasciarsi andare a quel bacio che chiuse definitivamente l’argomento.

Andava bene parlare di sé e lasciare che Yuffie si occupasse di lui, ma odiava monopolizzare i momenti che passavano insieme in quel modo, soprattutto se significava tenere il muso a lungo. Per cui, in quel caso aveva preferito troncare il discorso.  
Tanto più che presto sarebbe arrivato uno degli amici della ragazza e sicuramente, per quanto tentasse di nasconderlo, ne era più che entusiasta e certamente farle perdere il sorriso a causa sua era l’ultima cosa che voleva.

Più tardi decisero di andare a mangiare un boccone al vecchio covo dei N.O.R.A., cosa che preoccupava leggermente la ragazza e non tanto perché come al solito l’avrebbero fatta sentire di troppo — per quanto le fosse indifferente — ma quanto perché vedere per l’ennesima volta gli occhi di Snow farsi colmi di delusione sarebbe stato il preludio di una rabbia che voleva e doveva trattenere ad ogni costo. Era dura farlo, per com’era fatta stava resistendo anche fin troppo a lungo, ma se fosse scattata non avrebbe risolto un bel niente e anzi, avrebbe finito per mettere in difficoltà il ragazzo. Quel che non sapeva era che persino lui era a un passo dal perdere la pazienza e forse, dato il suo tipo di carattere sempre paziente, era anche peggio.  
Così, quella sera Yuffie si vestì di un finto sorriso e assieme a Snow raggiunse il ritrovo dei ragazzi, sorridendo calorosamente quando Maqui le si avvicinò per salutarla: perlomeno lui faceva sempre il possibile per farla sentire a casa.  
Si avvicinò a Yuj, Gadot e Lebreau per salutarli e loro non furono freddi, ovviamente non era nelle loro corde, ma c’era sempre quella sfumatura di imperturbabilità ad accompagnarli che non la faceva sentire completamente a proprio agio.

« Prendo qualcosa da sgranocchiare. Se vuoi aspettarmi sui divanetti qua fuori… » le disse Maqui col solito tono gentile, mentre lei annuiva. « Cosa prendi da bere? »

« Qualsiasi cosa contenga dell’alcol va bene. » ridacchiò la ragazza, lanciando uno sguardo in direzione di Snow che sembrava più disteso vedendo il suo amico coinvolgerla.

Andò a sedersi sui morbidi cuscini del divano e subito dopo arrivò Maqui con un gran sorriso e un vassoio tra le mani che pareva in equilibrio molto precario, tanto che Yuffie si alzò per aiutarlo, portando i drink al sicuro e ridendo di quanto fosse maldestro il giovane meccanico.

« Non sono molto bravo in queste cose. » ammise lui, abbassando la testa con evidente imbarazzo.

« Nemmeno io, se devo essere sincera. Sono più brava a romperle le cose. » disse ridacchiando, voltandosi poi a guardare in cagnesco Snow che non si era fatto sfuggire l’occasione per lanciare una frecciatina, avvicinandosi ai due. Beh, doveva ammettere che gliel’aveva servita su un piatto d’argento!

« Soprattutto le palle. In quello Yuffie è davvero una maestra! » Maqui a stento trattenne una risata, divertito dall’imminente battibecco che sarebbe scaturito di lì a poco.

« Non mi sembra di averti mai sentito lamentartene e poi, se qui c’è qualcuno che rompe le palle, quello sei tu. Mi chiedo come tu faccia a sopportarlo dopo tanti anni, io a stento lo faccio dopo pochi mesi. » l’espressione ingrugnita della ragazza fece ridere entrambi, tanto che quella mise su un broncio lungo un chilometro che fu oggetto di ulteriori risate. « Ma che c’è, ora vi siete coalizzati?! Antipatici. »

« Rido perché sei buffa. » spiegò con sincerità Maqui, facendosi poi più serio quando andò a rispondere all’affermazione di poco prima. « Dopo tutto quello che Snow ha fatto per me non potrei mai trovarlo insopportabile, anzi, se devo essere sincero è lui che deve sopportare me. »

« Mh, te la concedo. »

« Trattamela bene, ok? » disse poco dopo Snow rivolto al ragazzino, abbassandosi per posare un bacio sulla fronte alla ragazza prima di allontanarsi nuovamente verso gli altri.

« Sai, mi dispiace che gli altri ragazzi non cerchino di conoscerti come sto facendo io. Ti trovo simpatica e sei una ragazza molto carina e, se devo essere sincero da quel che ho visto, penso che tu sia la persona giusta per Snow.  
Non lo vedevo così felice e spensierato da quando… insomma, lo sai. » mormorò, incupendosi appena al ricordo dell’amica.

« Senti, io non voglio certo prendere il posto di Serah. È chiaro che le volevate bene e che ne sentiate la mancanza, come è chiaro che non potrò mai sostituirla e credimi, nemmeno ci tengo a farlo.  
So che per voi, ma soprattutto per lui è stata importante e davvero, rispetto i vostri sentimenti, però… questo non significa che Snow non possa rifarsi una vita.  
Per quanto mi riguarda, posso assicurarti che ciò che provo per lui è sincero e nemmeno so come abbia fatto in così poco tempo ad affezionarmici così tanto, so solamente che da quando l’ho conosciuto è cambiato tutto: non avrei mai pensato di poter scegliere con chi stare, un giorno, né di poter condividere un profondo rapporto con una persona o dei sentimenti, ma grazie a lui ho capito che tutto ciò che ho creduto in tutta la mia vita era sbagliato. »

Maqui a quelle parole rimase spiazzato, non capendo a cosa si riferisse né per quale motivo una ragazza come lei avesse avuto in passato una tale visione dell’amore o dei legami sentimentali in generale.

« Posso chiederti come mai avessi una visione dei sentimenti così negativa? » ci andò con i piedi di piombo, non volendo in alcun modo offenderla, ma lei gli sorrise annuendo, facendogli capire che non aveva alcun problema a parlarne.

« Perché fin da bambina mi è stato fatto presente che avrei dovuto sposarmi per il proseguo della dinastia Kisaragi, per cui non avrei avuto scelta riguardo alla persona che sarebbe stata al mio fianco per sempre: l’amore romantico? Col tempo ho imparato a lasciar da parte i sentimentalismi e smettere di credere nell’amore da fiaba come ogni altra bambina della mia età. » Yuffie si rese conto che non si era spiegata abbastanza, lo capì dallo sguardo sempre più confuso del ragazzo e allora, prendendo un profondo respiro si decise e raccontarsi ed esternare così quei pensieri che da sempre le facevano male. « Devi sapere che io sono nata a Wutai e per mia sfortuna, sono la figlia del suo imperatore che, tra parentesi ha fatto un gran casino visto che ha reso il paese uno stupido villaggio turistico, mettendo i soldi davanti alla dignità, ma questa è un’altra storia.  
Come avrai capito sono una principessa, o meglio, lo ero prima di fuggire dal mio paese e dai miei doveri perché troppe cose mi avrebbero portato a divenire una persona senza anima proprio perché impossibilitata a realizzare i miei sogni. Non è vero che le principesse sono privilegiate e non ho mai capito perché ogni stupida bambina sogni una vita di merda come quella.  
Se fossi rimasta a Wutai non avrei mai saputo cosa fosse l’amicizia, né cosa significasse voler bene a una persona al punto da seguirlo ovunque lui volesse: a me non piace l’ostilità che sento nei miei confronti e normalmente non ci metto molto a prendere le distanze io stessa. Voglio dire, se qualcuno non ha intenzione di conoscermi per quella che sono, perché dovrebbe interessare a me farlo? Ma sto tenendo duro, sto frenando ciò che mi dice l’orgoglio proprio perché so che Snow ci tiene e non potrei mai costringerlo a scegliere fra me o i suoi amici, perché per me hanno valore i suoi sentimenti.  
È ovvio però che alla lunga cedo anche io, ma non è questo il momento e se per una volta nella mia vita posso concedermelo, allora sono disposta a scegliere di aspettare per lui.  
Dal discorso che ho fatto prima, sembrerebbe un controsenso: la principessa di Wutai che è scappata per guadagnarsi la libertà che si fa sottomettere da un uomo… ma non è così, perché se io mollassi, so che Snow farebbe di tutto pur di vedermi felice ed evitarmi sofferenze e repressioni. Ma, se ho ben capito, se si prova un sentimento tanto profondo, bisogna essere disposti a lottare, no? Se mi arrendo alla prima difficoltà significa che sono solo un’egoista ed è l’ultima cosa che voglio.  
Ce la sto mettendo tutta e lo farò fino a che non sentirò di star cominciando a calpestare la mia dignità, solo allora getterò la spugna. »

Se in un primo momento Maqui aveva visto nella ragazza la persona adatta a ricomporre il cuore di Snow, adesso non aveva alcun dubbio.  
Da quel discorso aveva compreso quanto contasse per lei l’amico e quanto era disposta a fare pur di lottare per lui nonostante chiunque al suo posto, dopo ciò che aveva passato, probabilmente si sarebbe arreso alla prima occasione.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto che anche Yuj, Gadot e soprattutto Lebreau avessero assistito alla loro conversazione: loro si erano sempre affidati alla prima impressione, senza conoscere chi fosse davvero quella ragazza che, cavolo, a Serah sarebbe piaciuta da matti.

« Snow è fortunato ad averti incontrata. » disse semplicemente, senza voler aggiungere altro dato che lo riteneva superfluo. « Spero che anche gli altri si rendano conto in fretta della persona che sei, Yuffie. Per quel che vale, io ti ritengo molto coraggiosa: hai deciso di mettere la tua felicità davanti a tutto il resto, seppure sapevi che poteva essere una strada piena di difficoltà. »

« Oh, credimi, non mi spaventano quei tre, dopotutto ho affrontato situazioni ben peggiori. » ridacchiò lei, cercando di riportare un’atmosfera più distesa.

Ma se in quel piccolo mondo che si erano creati i due ragazzi la situazione era spensierata e tranquilla, pochi metri più in là Snow purtroppo non se la passava meglio; per l’ennesima volta si stava trovando a discutere con i suoi amici e a ingoiare così grosse quantità di delusione.  
Era stanco. Maledettamente stanco di sentirsi dire le stesse cose e ripetere ancora e ancora ciò che ormai recitava a memoria, come un disco rotto.  
Yuj, almeno lui, era disposto a concedere a Yuffie una possibilità cercando di non paragonarla alla figura di Serah — considerando che dei quattro era forse colui che più di tutti aveva avuto un’affezione particolare per la ragazza — al contrario di Gadot e Lebreau che parevano irremovibili. Si erano ormai convinti che la ninja non fosse la persona giusta per lui e che era stata una specie di chiodo scaccia chiodo, quando non era assolutamente così o mai e poi mai il biondo ci avrebbe instaurato un qualunque tipo di relazione. Possibile che non capissero che i suoi sentimenti erano sinceri e guidati dal proprio cuore e non dalla mancanza di Serah? Sarebbe stato un uomo terribile in quel caso, cosa che non era nelle sue corde e che, porca puttana, loro che erano i suoi più cari amici avrebbero dovuto saperlo bene.  
Era questo che gli faceva male: il fatto che proprio loro sembrassero non conoscerlo affatto. E poi, cosa più grave, detestava il fatto che il loro atteggiamento potesse ferire Yuffie in un qualche assurdo modo, che ok che la ragazza era forte e granitica per certe cose, ma avendo scoperto quel suo lato un po’ più fragile e sensibile, chi mai poteva dire che un pochetto non ci soffrisse?

« Io non so più come fare per farvi capire che sono sicuro delle mie scelte. » sbottò, ora esasperato da quella situazione che stava cominciando ad avere dell’assurdo. « Capisco che lo facciate per il mio bene, che vi preoccupate o cos’altro, ma io torno a ripetere che Yuffie non c’entra nulla con Serah. »

« Non devi mica sentirti in colpa per questo, è normale che alcuni cerchino di elaborare un lutto grazie ad un’altra persona, ma Snow— »

« Snow cosa?! Come devo dirvelo che io con lei sto davvero bene e che ho scelto di averla accanto proprio perché non è Serah? Dovreste ascoltarmi anziché restare ancorati alle vostre idee e invece mi trattate come fossi un deficiente. Che mostro pensate che sia? Non avrei mai potuto iniziare una relazione e chiederle di seguirmi se non ne fossi stato sicuro. »

Yuj a quelle parole cercò di appoggiare Snow, ma Lebreau sembrava assolutamente irremovibile e convinta delle sue idee e il biondo, dal canto suo per non far degenerare la cosa aveva deciso di troncare lì il discorso, ma il caso volle che Yuffie e Maqui fossero presenti per sentire quell’ultima parte e, neanche con tutta la buona volontà del mondo la ragazza riuscì a starsene in silenzio.  
Con lunghe falcate raggiunse la donna, portandosi di fronte a lei e rivolgendole uno sguardo di fuoco, pronta a rivendicare le sue ragioni. Non fece caso neppure a Maqui e alla sua espressione allarmata, delusa al contempo, né a quella di Snow che si sentiva realmente dispiaciuto del fatto che la sua ragazza avesse dovuto assistere a quella conversazione che non stava né in cielo né in terra.

« Non pretendo che in così poco tempo mi accettiate, non m’importa dopotutto, ma almeno cercate di prendere in considerazione le sue ragioni. » disse secca, indicando il biondo senza però guardarlo. « Io non sono venuta qui per prendere il posto della vostra amica, non mi interessa sostituirla perché mi è impossibile: io sono Yuffie, cazzo e sicuramente sono totalmente diversa da lei e, sorpresa sorpresa?, non me frega un cazzo.  
Sono venuta qui a Bodhum solo ed esclusivamente per Snow e per ciò che abbiamo instaurato durante un viaggio assurdo e totalmente casuale, dove inizialmente nemmeno sapevo che ci fosse un’ex-fidanzata defunta che, a quanto pare, grazie a voi devo temere perché non avete accettato che non ci sia più.  
Non mi importa un bel niente di entrare nelle vostre grazie, quel che importa a me è che vi rendiate conto che quest’uomo ha tutto il fottuto diritto di vivere la sua vita come meglio crede, senza sentirsi dire in continuazione che sta sbagliando come se un cervello per pensare autonomamente non ce l’avesse.  
State cominciando a rompere i coglioni e questo ve lo sto dicendo io perché lui non è in grado di farlo: vi vuole troppo bene per farvi aprire gli occhi con le cattive, lo sa che lo fate fondamentalmente per il suo bene ma ehi, non gli state facendo per un cazzo del bene.  
Odiatemi pure per il fatto che un’estranea ha osato mettersi in mezzo, ma a me pare che qui gli estranei siete solo voi. Vi prodigate tanto amici quando vi divertite a elargire le vostre stupide convinzioni come se fossero assolute, quando Snow sta cercando di dirvi dal giorno in cui è arrivato che vi state sbagliando.  
Io non sono un mostro che sta cercando di oscurare il suo passato né lui è uno stupido che sta cercando di convincersi che Serah non sia mai esistita. Mettetevelo in testa! »

Non era riuscita a trattenersi quella volta. Nessun paletto era stato messo, proprio perché si era stancata di veder Snow soffrire a causa di persone che si presumeva gli volessero bene e siccome il nervosismo era arrivato a livelli insormontabili, non fu in grado di contenere la rabbia neppure quando il biondo l’afferrò per un braccio nel tentativo di calmarla.  
Con uno strattone si liberò della sua presa, uscendo con passo svelto dal bar senza voltarsi indietro. Se avesse avuto la testa si sarebbe sentita dispiaciuta nell’averlo coinvolto in quello scatto rabbioso, ma cazzo, erano due mesi che si teneva dentro tutto quanto e ora aveva solo bisogno di sbollire e lasciar fluire l’incazzatura fino a che non fosse stato necessario.  
Andò a rifugiarsi sulla scogliera, scansando alcuni piccoli mostriciattoli che tentavano di sbarrarle la strada: erano molto deboli e anche se le sarebbe bastato poco per farli fuori persino a mani nude, non aveva alcuna voglia di sporcarsi le mani.  
Intanto Snow era rimasto al bar, particolarmente innervosito per quanto successo: era chiaro che prima o poi la ragazza sarebbe sbottata e anzi, si era chiesto come fosse riuscita a starsene buona fino a quel momento conoscendo il suo carattere per nulla paziente.

« Yuffie ha ragione. Fin da quando è arrivata non avete mai fatto niente per accoglierla, troppo occupati a far valere le vostre stupide opinioni. » forse era la prima volta che Snow reagiva in quel modo con i suoi amici e per questo motivo loro rimasero spiazzati, anche se stavano cominciando a comprendere realmente solo in quel momento le sue ragioni. « So che tutto quello che avete detto a me lo avete fatto per il mio bene, ma come anche Yuffie ha detto così non mi siete per niente d’aiuto.  
Apprezzo la vostra vicinanza e questo lo sapete meglio di me, ma… se volete davvero darmi una mano, allora provate a conoscere Yuffie e a darle una possibilità, forse solo così riuscirete davvero a capire cosa mi ha spinto a volerla con me. O magari chiedete a Maqui, lui sì che si è comportato come un vero amico. »

Detto questo, facendo un cenno di saluto con la mano se ne andò, lasciandosi gli altri alle spalle che continuavano a fissarlo in silenzio con mortificazione.  
Preferì restare da solo, decidendo di andare a cercare la ragazza più tardi, quando anche lei avrebbe sbollito perché sapendo com’era fatta adesso aveva bisogno solamente di farsi passare la rabbia e di certo averlo intorno non era ciò di cui aveva bisogno: la conosceva abbastanza da sapere che in quel momento se la sarebbe presa con lui, rischiando poi di starci ulteriormente male ed era l’ultima cosa che il biondo avrebbe voluto.

*

Fu Yuffie a ripresentarsi a casa poco dopo che il sole era tramontato, ormai più tranquilla ma mossa dalla preoccupazione per il ragazzo considerato che quella era stata la prima volta che lo aveva visto litigare con i suoi amici, cosa che, a quanto aveva capito non accadeva tanto spesso, proprio per la sua indole tranquilla e che lo portava a rifuggire dai litigi. Non amava discutere e anche quando capitava di farlo con lei, si notava chiaramente quanto gli pesasse.  
Lo trovò sdraiato sul letto con gli occhi socchiusi e silenziosamente lo raggiunse, togliendo le ciabattine e montando sul materasso su cui si inginocchiò; Snow volse lo sguardo verso di lei, allungandosi appena per posarle un braccio sulla schiena e attirarla contro di sé.

« Non avrei mai voluto coinvolgerti. » sussurrò, sfiorandole la guancia con le labbra.

« Sapevamo entrambi che sarebbe accaduto prima o poi, ma per favore, non fartene una colpa. » rispose, sollevando il viso per guardarlo negli occhi. « E poi, penso che una bella lavata di capo da me che, forse credevano non avrei mai reagito visto che non mi conoscono, ma soprattutto da te che non sei solito incazzarti, sia ciò che ci voleva per far aprire loro gli occhi. Sono convinta che da adesso in poi le cose andranno molto meglio. »

« Sai quando andrà meglio? » domandò poco dopo lui, rivolgendole un sorriso. « Quando ti avrò qui, sotto di me, su questo bel letto comodo. »

« Ah, davvero? Non preferiresti lasciar fare a me stavolta? » mugugnò lei, salendo a cavalcioni sul suo stomaco mentre si sfilava la maglietta che lasciò cadere di lato.

« Niente reggiseno. » constatò lui, leccandosi le labbra e pregustando già il momento.

« Così pare. » disse semplicemente, sdraiandosi sul suo petto e sollevando leggermente le anche per dar modo a lui di toglierle il resto dei vestiti, prima di far aderire completamente il corpo a quello di lui e annullare la distanza tra le loro bocche con un lungo bacio.

Fanculo ai litigi, a Gadot, Lebreau e Yuj, in quel momento tutto ciò che era superfluo sarebbe rimasto fuori da quella stanza, fuori da quella bolla di tranquillità che si erano creati e nella quale tutto ciò che non riguardasse loro spariva.  
Yuffie si staccò dalla sua bocca solamente per dedicarsi a lui, creando una scia di morbidi baci che partivano dalla sua mascella, scendendo lentamente sul collo dove si soffermò, torturandolo con piccoli morsetti, mentre le mani di Snow andavano a rinsaldare la presa sulle natiche sode di lei.  
La sentì muoversi ancora, sollevandosi dal suo stomaco per poi posizionarsi di lato; lo fissava con uno sguardo divertito mentre portava le mani sull’elastico dei boxer che, molto lentamente fece scivolare lungo le sue gambe, rivelando il suo sesso già pronto a ricevere le attenzioni di cui aveva bisogno.  
Si posizionò fra le sue ginocchia e posandogli una mano sul fianco, si abbassò col viso fino al suo sesso che sfiorò con le dita dell’altra mano, accarezzandolo per tutta la lunghezza mentre Snow si lasciava sfuggire un mugolio di approvazione, che divenne un gemito appena più forte quando fu la bocca di lei a vezzeggiarlo.  
La lingua morbida della ragazza scivolò sul glande, leccandolo con dovizia prima che le sue labbra lo avvolgessero, cominciando a scendere e risalire in una lenta tortura che però era dannatamente piacevole e appagante. La mano di Snow si mosse da sola, andando a posarsi sulla testa di lei e stringendo i capelli in un gesto che sapeva quasi di resa, di supplica ad andare avanti e aumentare il ritmo, cosa che Yuffie fece senza tante cerimonie, godendo lei stessa del piacere che lui stava provando in quel momento.  
Se c’era una cosa che la ragazza adorava era sentirsi artefice del godimento del suo uomo e più lui gemeva, più lei si divertiva ad aumentare il ritmo, succhiando con una certa decisione mentre con le dita andava a solleticare con delicatezza lo scroto.

« Ferma lì, cazzo! » esclamò improvvisamente lui col fiato corto, stringendo maggiormente la presa sui capelli e tirandole indietro il capo per bloccarle i movimenti. Se l’avesse lasciata fare ancora qualche secondo sarebbe venuto e il che non era affatto sbagliato, anzi sarebbe stata una liberazione, ma lasciare lei insoddisfatta era una di quelle cose che non amava fare e così, ansimando, ribaltò le posizioni facendo sdraiare la ragazza sul materasso. « Scusa, tesoro, ma stasera ho ben altre intenzioni. »

Il broncio che capeggiava sul volto di Yuffie era la cosa più buffa mai vista, ma era perlopiù una reazione data dall’orgoglio visto che dentro di sé persino lei non aspettava altro che ricevere certe attenzioni e trovava giusto che beneficiassero entrambi della situazione.  
Si lasciò spalancare le cosce senza opporre resistenza — e perché avrebbe dovuto, in fin dei conti? — e trattenendo il respiro, lasciò che Snow si posizionasse fra di esse, accarezzando l’entrata bagnata con la punta per poi spingersi in lei con un mugolio sommesso.  
Dette subito un ritmo sostenuto ai movimenti, sentendo di dover sfogare la tensione accumulata quel giorno. Yuffie, per niente contrariata, si aggrappò alle sue spalle e cingendogli la vita con le gambe si lasciò andare a quelle spinte che andavano pienamente incontro ai suoi desideri; si lasciò sopraffare dal bacio in cui Snow la coinvolse, un bacio sporco, come se volessero divorarsi l’un l’altra, presi entrambi dall’atmosfera letteralmente incandescente.  
Lei si staccò dalla sua bocca solamente quando, colta dall’orgasmo, si lasciò andare a un grido pregno del piacere che era finalmente arrivato al suo culmine, aggrappandosi con più forza alle spalle del ragazzo che pochi minuti dopo raggiunse lo stesso picco, permettendo alle tensioni di riversarsi assieme all’orgasmo.  
Si lasciò cadere sul corpo ancora tremante della ninja, abbracciandola forte e stringendola a sé quasi come a volerla tenere per sempre lì e a farle capire che qualunque cosa accadesse, checché ne dicessero altre persone esterne alla loro relazione, la sua era stata la scelta migliore che forse aveva fatto in tutta la sua vita.  
Lo aveva capito da tempo, ma ora, in quel momento tutto loro si era reso davvero conto che Yuffie era una presenza imprescindibile per lui e che non c’era nient’altro al mondo capace di farlo sentire a casa quanto quella spocchiosa ragazzina.  
In passato mai avrebbe pensato di potersi sentire nuovamente così vivo e forse, per quanto assurdo, neppure Serah era stata in grado di fargli provare simili sensazioni: aveva amato la sua ex-ragazza e forse l’amava ancora, ma il sentimento che sentiva per la ninja era qualcosa di talmente nuovo, forte e ignoto che ogni istante passato con lei ancora riusciva a stupirlo.

« Senti, se ogni volta che ti arrabbi deve portare a questo, credo che ti farò incazzare più spesso. » rantolò lei, posandogli un piccolo bacio sulle labbra.

« Non credo funzioni se sei tu a farmi incazzare, sai? »

« Allora pagherò i tuoi amici, basta che mi regali più spesso questi momenti. » ridacchiò, vedendo lui imbronciarsi a quelle parole.

« Stai forse cercando di dirmi che normalmente il sesso con me non ti aggrada? » Snow sapeva perfettamente che non era così dato che la lasciava sempre e comunque soddisfatta, ma per un uomo era comunque un argomento delicato.

« Cretino, ovvio che no. Ma… capirai che un orgasmo come questo è un qualcosa a cui non posso più rinunciare: è come darmi un biscottino e poi una bastonata subito dopo. » gli spiegò, facendo ridere lui che per dispetto le scompigliò malamente i capelli.

« Già, dimenticavo quanto fossi esigente. » borbottò, fingendosi esasperato prima di prendersi l’ennesimo bacio.

Si addormentarono poco più tardi, entrambi finalmente più sereni dopo quella giornata che si era rivelata particolarmente fastidiosa.

*

Fu un paio di giorni più tardi che la Shera solcò i cieli sopra Bodhum, facendo drizzare più di una testa ai suoi abitanti e sbuffare divertita Yuffie: alla fine si era deciso ad arrivare e lo aveva fatto come al solito a sorpresa.  
Senza badare a nient’altro si alzò dal piccolo molo il legno sul quale amava sedersi e si lanciò in una corsa sfrenata verso le porte del villaggio, salutando Yuj con un cenno della mano quando lo incontrò senza però fermarsi a dar spiegazioni nonostante il ragazzo le avesse rivolto un’espressione perplessa; con lui i rapporti si stavano finalmente distendendo e anche Gadot a modo suo ci aveva provato ad avvicinarsi a lei, nonostante l’imbarazzo per ciò che era accaduto, rendendosi davvero conto di essersi comportato in maniera sbagliata. Restava solamente Lebreau che ancora restava ferma sulla sua posizione, anche se la ninja si era resa conto di avere spesso il suo sguardo addosso e qualcosa le diceva che la donna passava molto tempo a studiarla, cosa che prima non faceva visto che la ignorava bellamente.  
Quando vide la figura di Cid Highwind affacciarsi all’entrata di Bodhum lei gli rivolse un sorriso enorme che non riusciva assolutamente a nascondere la felicità nel rivederlo e la stessa cosa poteva dirsi di lui.

« Hai intenzioni serie vedo. » esclamò, indicando il borsone che l’uomo si era portato dietro. « Per quanto pensi che dovrò sopportarti? »

« Senti mocciosa, mettiamo le cose in chiaro: non rendere il mio soggiorno un inferno con il tuo sarcasmo da quattro soldi. » le disse, seguendola all’interno del villaggio e verso quella che sarebbe stato il suo alloggio in quei giorni. « In ogni caso ti farà piacere sapere che non mi fermerò a lungo, ma giusto un paio di giorni. »

« Di’ la verità, è stata Shera a buttarti fuori di casa, vero? »

Cid la guardò in cagnesco senza però rispondere. Non le avrebbe detto che quella visita era stata esclusivamente pensata allo scopo di scoprire per quale motivo la ragazzina si era stabilita in quel posto e, soprattutto, per assicurarsi che stesse bene: quando l’aveva sentita la prima volta gli aveva sciorinato una serie di informazioni che lo avevano stupito e ovviamente il fatto che si fosse stabilita permanentemente a Bodhum era stata la notizia che più di tutte lo aveva preso in contropiede: Yuffie non faceva mai niente per niente ed era certo che ci fosse qualcosa sotto.  
La risposta se la dette da solo quando, passando di fianco a quella che aveva scoperto essere la nuova casa della ragazza la vide schizzare su per le scalette per andare incontro a un tipo a cui saltò letteralmente tra le braccia, lasciando il meccanico interdetto per qualche secondo. Questa proprio non se l’aspettava!

« Snow, ti devo presentare una persona che per carattere di merda fa concorrenza ai tuoi amici. » ridacchiò, prendendo il biondo per mano e portandolo al cospetto dell’uomo che, senza dir nulla sulle prime era rimasto semplicemente a fissare i due.

« Tu devi essere Cid. Yuffie mi ha parlato spesso di te ed è un piacere per me conoscerti. » lo sguardo di Highwind si distese nel constatare che quel ragazzo era gentile e alla mano, tutto il contrario rispetto alla mocciosa maleducata e con un mezzo sorriso allungò la mano per stringere quella dell’altro.

« Tu invece sei…? » domandò, rivolgendo un’occhiata di traverso alla ninja che non gli aveva detto un bel niente al riguardo.

« Snow. Snow Villiers. » rispose, facendo al contempo una carezza alla ragazza. « Dalla tua espressione sembra che tu non sapessi di me, dico bene? Credo che tu e Yuffie abbiate diverse cose da raccontarvi, per cui vi lascio alle vostre cose. Ti accompagnerei io stesso a farti vedere l’alloggio ma ho da fare un paio di cose urgenti, ma stasera a cena possiamo fare due chiacchiere al bar di Lebreau. »

« Cose urgenti? Che cose urgenti? » chiese subito la ninja, sollevando il viso verso il biondo con aria curiosa.

« Niente che possa interessarti. Ora, se non vi dispiace, tolgo il disturbo! » sviò, cercando di togliere le tende in fretta prima che Yuffie non avesse la bella idea di placcarlo e fargli un terzo grado infinito, cosa di cui era perfettamente capace.

La ragazza rimase a lungo a fissare la schiena di Snow che, via via che si allontanava, si faceva sempre più piccola. Non riusciva proprio a capire cos’avesse in mente, perché era chiaro che le stesse nascondendo qualcosa perché, diamine, quel ragazzo non era seriamente in grado di raccontar bugie o simili. Probabilmente non era niente di preoccupante, ma quel suo modo di sviare il discorso non le tornava affatto.  
A Cid non era sfuggito l’occhiolino che il biondo gli aveva rivolto prima di andarsene e, se ancora il suo intuito funzionava, qualunque faccenda fosse andato a sbrigare riguardava Yuffie.

« Sei la solita ficcanaso e togliti quell’espressione dalla faccia, che vuoi che sia? Ogni uomo ha i suoi segreti, non te l’hanno spiegato? »

« Così non mi aiuti, sai? » ringhiò lei, arrossendo vistosamente per il fatto che Cid in due minuti avesse capito che la sua era stata una reazione di pura gelosia. Si fidava ciecamente di Snow, ma da quando si erano conosciuti lui non le aveva mai nascosto una cosa che fosse una e questo ovviamente le aveva fatto drizzare le antenne.

« Oh, andiamo, non pensarci. Anzi, piuttosto, mentre finalmente mi fai posare questa roba, che ne dici di raccontarmi come hai conosciuto quel tipo e, soprattutto, come ci sei finita insieme? Perché ci sei finita insieme a quanto sembra. » borbottò quelle ultime parole con una leggera sfumatura di fastidio che però, fortunatamente la ninja non colse.

« D’accordo, d’accordo! Avremo il nostro momento confessione, ma prima ti faccio sistemare le tue cose… che poi, capirai che disagio portare in spalla un’insignificante zaino! »

Non c’era nulla da fare, i battibecchi futili fra quei due erano una di quelle cose che nel tempo non sarebbero mai cambiate e se solo ci fossero stati anche gli altri AVALANCHE con loro sarebbe sembrato di essere tornati indietro nel tempo.  
Si diressero verso una delle casine ancora vuote in attesa di un acquirente, dove una volta arrivati Cid posò lo zaino su una sedia della cucina e prese in consegna la chiave del bungalow. Una volta fatto un breve giro della mini abitazione, seguì Yuffie fuori dal villaggio e superando una zona verde abitata da alcuni deboli mostri, andarono a sedersi in riva a una piccola spiaggia isolata.  
Bodhum sembrava davvero un posto tranquillo e adesso capiva perché una ragazza come lei, che da sempre amava viaggiare senza mai sostare nei posti si fosse stabilita in quel piccolo paradiso: ovvio che gran parte era dovuto alla relazione con Snow, ma conoscendola se il villaggio non fosse stato di suo gradimento col cavolo che ci avrebbe messo le radici.

« Allora, ragazzina, che ci fai da queste parti? Sai, avrei giurato che alla fine saresti tornata a casa tua e questo mi fa venire in mente che devo dei soldi a Barret, porca puttana! » quella rivelazione non sortì una bella reazione da parte della ragazza, ma Cid lo aveva sospettato.

« Avete scommesso su di me? Ho capito bene? »

« Oh, andiamo, due vecchi dovranno pur passare il tempo in qualche modo, no? Se ti può far piacere abbiamo scommesso anche riguardo all’eventuale prole di Spikey e Tifa. »

« Ah. » fece lei, alzando dapprima gli occhi al cielo, per poi puntarli in quelli azzurri dell’uomo, rivolgendogli un’espressione divertita. « Io punto sul sì e ti dirò anche che ne avranno minimo tre. »

Cid scoppiò a ridere a quell’affermazione, non stupendosi affatto della sua improvvisata partecipazione alla scommessa: dopotutto, Yuffie e i soldi erano ancora affini e questo mai sarebbe cambiato nel tempo.

« Ora, invece di temporeggiare… parla. »

Prima di cominciare Yuffie si prese qualche secondo per capire da dove iniziare a raccontare di quel viaggio compiuto all’incirca tre mesi prima, dove arrivata a Kalm Town aveva fatto la conoscenza di Snow in maniera del tutto casuale: le venne da ridire al ricordo che si erano incontrati in quel bar proprio mentre lei stava litigando con il proprietario perché non voleva darle da bere a causa del suo rifiuto di mostrargli il documento non volendo che quello capisse di aver di fronte la futura — nei sogni di Godo — erede al trono di Wutai.  
Nel mentre la ragazza parlava, Cid non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare come i suoi occhi si fossero accesi di felicità e, nonostante lei fosse sempre stata un tipo allegro, era la prima volta che la vedeva così tanto contenta. Si appuntò mentalmente di ringraziare Snow se ne avesse avuto occasione, perché era ovvio che quel ragazzo fosse diventato davvero importante per lei e che, con la sua sola presenza, riuscisse a farla sorridere costantemente.

« Credevo che ti piacesse ancora Spikey e invece mi sbagliavo, questo Snow ha fatto il miracolo. » le disse, cercando di capire quanto fosse seria la cosa.

« Ma dai, ma Cloud mi piaceva tre anni fa e anche volendo sarebbe stata una roba a senso unico. Voglio dire, hai presente Tifa? E poi non credo che chiunque a parte lei riuscirebbe a instaurarci una relazione senza impazzire. »

« Decisamente no, ma in questo caso è il tuo ragazzo a doversi impegnare per non perdere la testa con te e non in senso positivo. Deve avere una pazienza infinita per sopportare una rompi coglioni come te, ragazzina. » la punzecchiò, vedendo lei inasprirsi immediatamente.

« Parli così perché non lo conosci, ma credimi che tra i due quello che rompe le palle è lui. Ti sei fatto ingannare dai suoi modi di fare e dal suo faccino angelico, ma fidati che è una gran testa di cazzo! » brontolò, indignata per il fatto che chiunque vedesse lei elemento di disturbo nella coppia, ma se solo avessero saputo quanto sapesse essere fastidioso Snow non avrebbero parlato tanto a cuor leggero.

« Immagino che sia esattamente questo il motivo per cui ti ci trovi così bene, mh? Yuffie, tu hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti tenga testa e ti stimoli, sbaglio? » stavolta Cid si era fatto serio, preferendo lasciar da parte le frecciatine per portare il discorso in un’altra direzione.

« Già… a quanto pare mi conosci. » sussurrò, sorridendo inconsciamente pensando a tutti quei momenti in cui lei e Snow si battibeccavano bonariamente, ma non solo, anche alle rare litigate che inevitabilmente erano scaturite a causa di due caratteri come i loro. « Penso che diversamente mi annoierei ma lui… beh, il fatto è che niente è mai uguale: ci sono momenti in cui ci punzecchiamo, altri in cui, nonostante io non sia il tipo, lasciamo che sia la dolcezza a guidarci, a volte litighiamo, altre passiamo serate intere a ridere senza neppure realmente sapere per quale motivo e… altre… è meglio se non te lo racconto, ok? » nel dire quelle ultime parole un certo rossore le colorò le guance, cosa che accadde anche a Cid quando si rese conto a cosa si riferisse e no, tutto poteva accettare tranne che ascoltare certe cose provenire dalla bocca di Yuffie.

« No. Decisamente non voglio saperlo. » ringhiò, schiaffandosi una mano in faccia e distogliendo immediatamente lo sguardo da lei con evidente imbarazzo.

Negli anni aveva costruito un rapporto particolare con lei e l’aveva sempre vista come la bimba del gruppo. Lui che, assieme a Barret e Vincent era uno dei più grandi, senza rendersene inizialmente conto se l’era presa sotto la sua ala protettrice e aveva cominciato a vederla come la figlia che non aveva mai avuto: erano state tante le volte in cui lei, presa dallo sconforto, si era confidata e si era sfogata, dandogli l’impressione che le mancasse tremendamente una figura paterna e questo aveva fatto sì che Cid, a poco a poco, avesse cominciato a comportarsi come tale. Non ne aveva la certezza, ma così come per lui Yuffie era una figlia mancata, lei lo vedeva come il padre che mai aveva realmente avuto: Godo non aveva mai saputo prenderla e più che come una figlia l’aveva trattata come un oggetto al solo scopo di mandare avanti la dinastia dei Kisaragi, senza mai chiedersi se quella ragazzina fin troppo cresciuta fosse d’accordo.

« Sai, ora che ti ho vista e ho potuto parlare con te sono molto più tranquillo. » le confessò, tornando a guardarla in quegli occhi ora perplessi e pieni di domande. « Ti vedo felice e priva di preoccupazioni e questo è ciò che conta. Già il fatto che tu abbia deciso di stabilirti in modo permanente qua era un indizio, ma adesso ne ho la certezza. »

Senza aggiungere altro allungò un braccio sulle sue spalle, tirandola contro di sé e lasciando che lei si accoccolasse contro di lui. Rimasero così a lungo, col mare a infrangersi sulla battigia che faceva da sottofondo, mentre finalmente padre e figlia acquisiti si godevano un momento di pura serenità.  
Non lo disse a parole, ma Yuffie, stringendo il meccanico in un abbraccio gli fece capire quanto fosse grata di averlo lì con lei e di aver potuto parlargli di ciò che era diventata la sua vita negli ultimi mesi. Evitò di parlargli delle difficoltà che aveva dovuto affrontare e tuttora stava fronteggiando a causa dei suoi amici, ma lo avrebbe fatto presto, bisognosa di ricevere consigli dall’unica persona che avrebbe saputo darglieli: non era stato un problema per lei tenersi tutto dentro, non potendo esprimere ciò che davvero provava con Snow non volendo caricarlo di ulteriori pensieri, ma ora che ne aveva la possibilità sentiva di doverlo fare se voleva davvero liberarsi di quel peso che portava sulle spalle da tempo.  
Si allontanarono da quel piccolo angolo di paradiso dopo minuti interminabili, prendendo ognuno una direzione diversa: Cid decise di andare a riposarsi un po’ prima di uscire nuovamente per la cena, mentre Yuffie puntò dritta al covo dei N.O.R.A., immaginando di trovarci Snow.  
Lo vide seduto a un tavolino che parlava fitto fitto con Maqui e quando il ragazzino si accorse della sua presenza fece un cenno all’altro, allungando poi un braccio per salutarla ed esortarla a sedersi con loro.  
Dopo aver salutato Lebreau e aver ordinato un cocktail fruttato raggiunse gli altri due, andando a sedersi sulle gambe di Snow a cui posò un bacio sulle labbra che, se non fosse stato per la presenza del giovane meccanico, sarebbe stato molto più profondo e sentito.

« E Cid dove lo hai lasciato? » domandò a quel punto Snow, cingendole la vita con un braccio e poggiando il mento sulla spalla sottile di lei.

« Beh, è vecchio, aveva bisogno di fare un riposino. » disse, ridacchiando per poi sbattere una mano sul tavolino facendo sussultare Maqui. « A proposito! Devo fartelo conoscere assolutamente! Sai che questo tizio è un ingegnere aerospaziale che però adora mettere le mani su qualsiasi tipo di cianfrusaglia? Come hobby ha quello di creare aeronavi e penso che andreste molto d’accordo. »

Il ragazzino a quelle parole si illuminò, ben felice di poter finalmente parlare con qualcuno che capisse la sua lingua e quando poi scoprì che la persona in questione non era altri che Cid Highwind per poco non sputò ciò che stava bevendo.

« Mi stai davvero dicendo che Cid Highwind è qui a Bodhum e che tu sei sua amica? Oggi è un giorno splendido! »

Sia Snow che Yuffie scoppiarono a ridere nel vederlo così entusiasta: sembrava un bambino il giorno di Natale e qualcosa fece intuire alla ragazza che sarebbe stato divertente vedere il vecchio Cid gonfiarsi d’orgoglio mentre raccontava delle sue fantomatiche invenzioni mentre quel ragazzino lo fissava con occhi sognanti.  
Non dovettero aspettare poi molto prima che il soggetto dei loro discorsi si presentasse, facendo loro sapere tra una bestemmia e l’altra che una volta arrivato nel suo alloggio non era riuscito a riposare a causa dei rumori fuori che, dal bungalow si sentivano distintamente.  
Fatte le dovute presentazioni lasciarono i due a divertirsi con i loro discorsi, mentre Snow e Yuffie si allontanarono verso la spiaggia dopo che la ninja ebbe preso il suo cocktail; si sedettero a riva, togliendo le scarpe per evitare che si bagnassero e godendosi quel momento in cui finalmente potevano stare insieme.

« Ti vedo più rilassata. Presumo che passare del tempo con Cid ti abbia fatto bene. » mormorò lui, realmente felice del fatto che anche Yuffie avesse qualche faccia amica intorno.

« Abbiamo parlato di te e… mi ha fatto capire che non gli piaci per niente. » mentì, trattenendosi dal ridere quando lo vide cambiare faccia. « Beh, direi che tutto sommato è normale: una volta avevamo una sorta di tresca e, sai, tutte quelle cosine che ti piacciono tanto le ho imparate da lui. È davvero bravo sotto quel punto di vista. »

Snow rimase in silenzio, voltandosi con tutto il corpo verso di lei e prendendola per le spalle mentre la fissava con serietà mista a qualcosa che lei non decifrò in un primo momento.

« Sei seria? E per che cazzo non me lo hai detto prima? » sbottò lui, mortalmente offeso e rivedendo in un nano secondo le prime impressioni che si era fatto riguardo a quell’uomo, ma capendo dove la cosa andava a parare, la ragazza con una risatina si decise subito a tranquillizzarlo.

« Ma dai, hai pensato davvero che fossi seria? A parte che ha tipo vent’anni più di me— »

« Come se questo vi impedisse di avere una storia. » borbottò lui, abbassando lo sguardo per non mostrarle quanto si sentisse stupido a non aver capito che scherzava. « Sei una stronza comunque. Che ne so io chi hai frequentato prima di me! Per quanto mi riguardava poteva benissimo essere una cosa vera. »

« E secondo te lo avrei detto così, come se niente fosse per il gusto di farti incazzare? Non solo te lo avrei confessato prima, ma avrei usato un certo tatto. » gli disse, posando una mano sulla sua guancia che accarezzò piano col pollice. « Però adesso ho scoperto un’altra cosa di te, ovvero che sei pure un tipo geloso e la cosa onestamente non mi dispiace. »

« Non sono geloso normalmente, anzi, sono parecchio elastico ma non quando mi fai credere che ci sia stato qualcosa tra te e lui dopo che ci hai passato tutto il pomeriggio insieme. » le rivelò con tono tranquillo, prima di mollarle un buffetto sulla fronte. « Tu comunque resti una stronza fatta e finita. »

« Mi farò perdonare, dai. »

« Non puoi cercare di comprarmi col sesso ogni volta che sai di essere in torto. » sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre lei lo fissava con un paio di occhi furbi, sorseggiando il drink dalla cannuccia con fare particolarmente sensuale.

« Ah, non posso? » lo incalzò, facendo scivolare il dito indice sulle sue labbra, accarezzandole col polpastrello. « Che poi, adesso che ci penso, sei tu che dovresti farti perdonare. Mi sembra che qua, se c’è qualcuno che ha dei segreti, quello sei tu. »

Snow a quelle parole sorrise, scuotendo la testa: era stato un illuso a pensare che se ne sarebbe dimenticata.

« Giuro che lo scoprirai a tempo debito. » le disse, mordicchiandole il dito che ancora sostava sulla sua bocca. « Diciamo che più che un segreto è un qualcosa che al momento non posso dirti ma che verrai a sapere presto, basta che non ti metti in testa di rompermi le palle fino ad allora o, ti assicuro, che terrò la bocca cucita. »

« Devo forse ricordarti che sono curiosa come una scimmia? Non puoi fare così, scusa. » protestò lei a quel punto, mettendo su un broncio che però non servì a un bel niente, dato che Snow non si fece affatto smuovere come lei aveva sperato.

« Posso e lo farò. Ora, che ne dici di tornare dagli altri? »

Non appena entrambi si furono rimessi le scarpe, Snow si tirò in piedi e aiutò Yuffie a fare lo stesso, dopodiché si incamminarono nuovamente verso il bar per accomodarsi al tavolo dove già c’erano Maqui e Cid, raggiunti da Gadot e Yuj che avevano fatto la conoscenza del meccanico e che, a quanto sembrava, parevano andarci particolarmente d’accordo.  
L’uomo stava loro raccontando di quando avevano fatto tappa a Wutai, laddove Yuffie aveva rubato loro le Materia ed era poi finita fra le grinfie di Don Corneo, infatti nel momento in cui i due si avvicinarono stava proprio spiegando come erano riusciti a salvare la ninja ed Elena; al ricordo la ragazza rabbrividì, perché era vero che quel viscido non le aveva fatto niente, ma il solo sentirlo parlare e rivolgere a lei e la bionda certe moine le aveva sempre fatto senso. Che sarebbe accaduto se i suoi amici alleati con i Turks non fossero arrivati in tempo? Non voleva pensarci onestamente.

« Oh, ecco la principessa! » esordì Gadot, nel tentativo anche di avviare una conversazione con lei, fermamente deciso a instaurarci una qualche sorta di rapporto. « Nessuno di noi aveva idea che avessi così tante cose da raccontare. »

Yuffie in quelle parole colse un evidente senso di colpa, ma non ci dette peso e anzi, sorrise all’amico di Snow come a volergli far intendere che non portava rancore e che poteva stare tranquillo.

« È vero, ne avrei di cose da raccontare, anche se non sono una cazzo di principessa. Ormai ho abbandonato definitivamente quel titolo e non ho alcuna intenzione di tornare a casa per riprendermelo. »

« E perché dovresti? Se torni a Wutai chi le sopporta le lagne del capo? » se ne uscì Yuj, dando una gomitata a Gadot che rise di gusto a quelle parole.

« Ehi! Io non mi lagnerei affatto, per chi mi avete preso? »

« Io fossi in te ci spererei, sai? Se Yuffie si dà alla fuga sarebbe un guadagno per i tuoi nervi, ragazzo. » all’affermazione di Cid fu la ninja a stizzirsi, rivolgendo un’occhiata a Snow come a dirgli che quegli stronzi si erano coalizzati contro di loro.

« Oh, insomma, volete lasciarli in pace? » la voce di Lebreau sovrastò gli schiamazzi dei ragazzi, mentre due paia di occhi si posarono su di lei increduli. « Primo perché Snow ha conquistato una ragazza dal sangue nobile e due perché la suddetta principessa ha rinunciato al suo regno per il nostro capo. Voi sareste riusciti a fare di meglio? »

Nel mentre diceva quelle cose, Lebreau aveva tenuto lo sguardo puntato in quello di Yuffie: finalmente anche lei si era decisa ad ammorbidirsi con lei e il merito era sicuramente di Cid che, in assenza della ninja, aveva raccontato a tutti quanti, inconsapevolmente, cose che avevano fatto intendere che tipo di persona fosse realmente la ragazza. Lebreau, che era al bancone, aveva ascoltato tutto quanto con attenzione ed era rimasta colpita dal fatto che pur di stare con Snow era stata disposta a trasferirsi in quella modesta cittadina di mare, rinunciando all’eredità e tutto il resto. Anche sapere del difficile rapporto col padre era stato utile a convincerla a mettere da parte l’ascia di guerra e aprirsi con lei, decidendosi a darle una possibilità e permetterle di farsi conoscere.  
Grazie a quanto accaduto quella sera, l’atmosfera era divenuta più distesa e forse quello poteva essere un nuovo inizio per la vita di Yuffie a Bodhum: se avesse saputo che bastava Cid a migliorare le cose lo avrebbe invitato lei stessa molto tempo prima, così avrebbe evitato di farsi il sangue amaro per tutto quel tempo.

*

Era stato davvero un peccato che Cid non avesse potuto trattenersi più a lungo, ma purtroppo aveva del lavoro da sbrigare che necessitava della sua presenza a Rocket Town. A dispiacersi della sua partenza, oltre a Yuffie, era stato in particolare Maqui che, nel poco tempo a disposizione aveva approfittato delle conoscenze dell’uomo per ampliare le proprie conoscenze nel campo della meccanica.  
E ora che finalmente Yuffie era stata accolta dal gruppo, anche Snow aveva più tempo per dedicarsi a ciò che gli bazzicava per la mente e che, al momento, la ninja non doveva assolutamente scoprire; sempre più spesso si intratteneva col biondo meccanico, finendo per passare interi pomeriggi in sua compagnia al Garage di Lenora dove potevano star tranquilli e parlare senza che le orecchie della ragazza captassero i loro discorsi.

« Oh, ma guarda chi si vede! » esordì Lebreau quando Snow fece il suo ingresso al bar, facendo sì che a quell’esclamazione la testa di Yuffie si voltasse nella stessa direzione e rivolgesse al nuovo venuto un’occhiata piuttosto contrariata. « Non si fanno aspettare le signore, non te lo hanno mai detto? »

« Com’è che da una settimana a questa parte sembrate esservi coalizzate voi due? Forse vi preferivo quando vi ignoravate senza riserve. » fece lui, accusando lo sbuffo risentito di Yuffie che, visibilmente offesa era tornata a guardare davanti a sé, preferendo regalare le proprie attenzioni al bicchiere di vodka fruttata che ormai era quasi vuoto.

« Se non sbaglio era ciò che volevi, adesso non fare il difficile, capo. » lo prese in giro lei, osservando il broncio dell’altra, trattenendo una risata ben sapendo a cosa fosse dovuta l’abituale assenza del biondo. Anche se, in fin dei conti, non era propriamente sicura che una volta scoperto finalmente l’arcano la sua rabbia si sarebbe placata.

« Nah, infatti non mi lamento. » rispose, facendo un’occhiolino alla mora prima di portarsi alle spalle di Yuffie e avvolgerle le braccia attorno alla vita. « E tu, signorina, che ne dici di far sparire quel muso lungo? »

Avrebbe così tanto voluto dirle la verità fin da subito per scongiurare prolungati malumori, ma purtroppo se le rivelava ciò che aveva in mente la sorpresa non sarebbe più stata tale e dopo tutta la fatica che stava facendo non ne valeva proprio la pena.  
Aveva ovviamente messo in conto che la situazione non sarebbe stata semplice e delle migliori visto che attuare il suo piano significava trascurare significativamente la sua relazione, volendo essere presente in ogni piccolo passo del progetto, ma questo significava anche sopportare la reazione della ragazza che, giustamente, vedendolo distante finiva per inasprirsi.

« Yuffie? »

« Scusa, ma tu chi sei? » bofonchiò, inclinando la testa all’indietro per trovarsi occhi negli occhi col biondo. « Ah, aspetta, ricordo… prima che decidessi di sparire eri un tizio che condivideva la casa con me e non solo. » fu tagliente nel dire quelle parole, forse più di quello che realmente voleva e se anche generalmente riusciva a non prendersela, fidandosi delle rassicurazioni che Snow gli faceva ogni volta e a cui non aveva motivo di non credere, c’erano volte in cui si sentiva particolarmente arrabbiata. Era stupido. Lei stessa si sentiva stupida perché, andiamo, da quando in qua se la prendeva per l’assenza di un uomo? Non era da lei farsi modificare l’umore a causa di certe sciocchezze.

« Ti assicuro che da ora in poi le cose torneranno come prima. » la rassicurò, baciandole la fronte e ignorando l’aria assassina che colorava il suo volto. « Però, sai cosa? Non sapevo che soffrissi tanto la mia mancanza. »

« Cretino! Pensi davvero che possa arrabbiarmi per cose così stupide? Mica sono una ragazzina che si crede sedotta e abbandonata! » sbottò lei, arrossendo all’idea che Snow — o chiunque altro a quel punto — avesse potuto pensare a una cosa del genere.

« Stai facendo tutto da sola, credimi. Non ho certo pensato questo, ma dalla tua reazione spropositata… »

Sapeva che continuando a battere su quel tasto rischiava l’ira selvaggia della ragazza, ma diamine, che poteva farci se vederla incazzata lo divertiva terribilmente? A suo rischio e pericolo, sia chiaro.

« Com’è che dici sempre tu? Mi farò perdonare. » asserì, guardandola intensamente negli occhi prima di sollevarla di peso e portarsela via, ignorando le proteste di lei e la risata di Lebreau che solo ora che si era decisa a togliersi quel dannato paraocchi si era resa conto di quanto a Snow la presenza della ninja fosse positiva. Lo aveva mai visto divertirsi a tal punto negli ultimi anni? Decisamente no e questo, per quanto da un lato la facesse sentire in colpa per come si era comportata, dall’altro la riempiva di gioia; lei stessa era dell’avviso che si sarebbe fatta perdonare da Yuffie, anche se chiaramente con metodi decisamente diversi.

Non andarono subito a casa, Snow preferì soffermarsi in un angolino isolato della spiaggia, ridendo di gusto mentre Yuffie scalciava nel tentativo — inutile — di liberarsi dalla sua presa e senza neppure degnarsi di avvertirla o di farle capire le intenzioni, si inoltrò nel mare fino a che l’acqua non gli arrivava ai fianchi, lasciandola poi cadere. Lei non se ne era resa conto fino all’ultimo, troppo presa dal bestemmiare e minacciarlo, finendo quasi per affogare nel momento stesso in cui, letteralmente, si ritrovò con l’acqua alla gola.  
Riemerse qualche secondo più tardi, rivolgendogli un’espressione che ricordava quella di un Carbuncle incazzato — perché andiamo, era innocua come la piccola volpe magica con la differenza che dagli occhi, se avesse potuto, avrebbe lanciato magie distruttive.

« Tu sei un cretino di portate epiche e io ho una voglia tale di ammazzarti seduta stante che, davvero, ti conviene cominciare a correre! » gridò, senza però crederci abbastanza considerando che a Snow bastava posarle una mano sulla testa per spingerla sott’acqua e far morire così le sue proteste.

« Ehi, ti sei lamentata fino ad ora della mia poca presenza, adesso te la prendi così come viene. » le disse facendo spallucce, scoppiando poi a ridere al calcio striminzito che gli arrivò sullo stinco: grazie al cielo l’acqua attutiva i movimento o lo avrebbe sentito eccome.

« Questo sarebbe il tuo modo per farti perdonare? Sei serio? » non ebbe bisogno di risposte per capire che lo era eccome, lo stronzo. Ma in fin dei conti se lo era scelto lei, no?

« Sai che i miei modi non sono mai, come dire, tradizionali. E io, allo stesso tempo so, che se mi presentassi con un mazzo di fiori o qualsiasi altra cazzata simile mi prenderesti a calci, quindi falla finita di comportarti come se davvero fossi incazzata per questo. » la punzecchiò divertito, afferrandola dalla vita con un braccio e portandola all’altezza del suo viso.

« Tu stesso non ti presenteresti mai da me con dei fiori. » gli disse, inarcando un sopracciglio. « Solo con le Materia potresti comprarmi. »

« Un giorno, davvero, capirò cosa ci trovi di tanto interessante in quella roba. Soldi a parte, che diavolo te ne fai? » le chiese, scuotendo la testa seriamente perplesso.

« Abbiamo già affrontato questo discorso in passato e abbiamo appurato che tu non capisci. Potrei stare a spiegartelo all’infinito e non capiresti comunque. »

« Allora cerca di parlare la mia lingua se vuoi che ti capisca. » si difese lui, facendo breccia e trovandosi le sue labbra premute sulle proprie.

Quanto gli era mancato averla tutta per sé. Seppure il motivo della loro lontananza era dovuto a un fine in particolare, non significava che non dovesse sentirne la mancanza.  
Era così abituato a passare tanto tempo con lei che non averla attorno gli faceva uno strano effetto e poi, vederla corrucciata non era mai piacevole, nonostante ogni volta si divertisse a trovare mille e più modi per farla tornare a sorridere e farsi perdonare.

« Sai Snow, spero che ne valga la pena questo tuo sparire ogni giorno. » sussurrò, per niente arrabbiata nonostante le parole facevano presupporre il contrario. « In ogni caso, sai che non mi arrabbio sul serio, sarei una psicopatica gelosa in quel caso e insomma, so che hai i tuoi motivi e che di te non potrei mai pensar male. »

« Ah, non hai mai pensato che potesse esserci altro sotto? » domandò lui divertito, avendo sempre pensato che sotto sotto, al di là delle apparenze, la sua fosse una donna gelosa.

« Mi fido di te. » disse mortalmente seria. « Ma credimi che se qualcuna dovesse cominciare a girarti intorno la rimetterei al suo posto. »

Snow scoppiò a ridere a quelle parole, sperando che nessuna a Bodhum si facesse venire tale idea dato che il caratterino di Yuffie lo conosceva perfettamente e non avrebbe voluto ritrovarsi nei loro panni.

« Ci credo eccome, ma adesso falla finita di parlare di fantomatiche ragazze e fammi concentrare sull’unica che ha il permesso di girarmi intorno. »

Yuffie gli sorrise, chiaramente felice di sentirselo dire e senza aspettare un secondo di più si prese quel bacio che aspettava e di cui non poteva farne a meno. Si lasciò accarezzare la schiena, sentendo il calore della sua mano anche attraverso i vestiti appiccicati sulla pelle, avvolgendogli la vita con le gambe per sentirlo più vicino.  
Rimasero a lungo nell’acqua, perdendo a poco a poco il contatto con la realtà e a malincuore ad un certo punto dovettero uscire, a causa dei tremori che avevano cominciato a scuotere il corpo di lei per via del freddo.  
Tornarono a casa per asciugarsi e togliersi di dosso i vestiti fradici, decidendo per quella sera di stare in tranquillità senza più uscire, nonostante il pomeriggio Yuffie fosse rimasta d’accordo con i ragazzi per una bevuta al covo dei N.O.R.A., ma era sicura che avrebbero capito.  
Si sedettero sui divanetti fuori, sotto al portico, godendosi l’aria frizzantina della sera mentre il sole cominciava a tramontare e rendeva il mare ancora più bello grazie alla colorazione aranciata; Snow porse alla ragazza una delle due bottiglie di birra che aveva recuperato dal frigo, prima di accomodarsi e dopo averle fatte scontrare l’una con l’altra cominciarono a sorseggiarla, spilluzzicando le patatine che il biondo si era premurato di mettere in una ciotola sul tavolino di fronte a loro.  
Yuffie era rimasta a lungo a fissare il ragazzo, guardandolo con due occhi curiosi e una domanda sulla punta della lingua, indecisa se esternare o meno ciò che le passava per la testa. Fu proprio Snow ad esortarla a parlare.

« Che c’è? Vuoi dirmi qualcosa, vero? » le chiese, accomodandosi meglio sul divano e volgendosi verso di lei, poggiandosi col gomito sullo schienale.

« Non ti si può proprio nascondere niente, eh? » ridacchiò lei, sollevando le gambe e puntellando i piedi sul cuscino, abbracciando le proprie ginocchia per poi poggiarvi il viso senza smettere di osservarlo. « Ho una domanda che mi frulla per la testa… mi chiedevo, tu amavi Serah, non è così? »

Snow a quelle parole annuì, guardandola serio e con una punta di curiosità a colorargli le iridi, chiedendosi come mai di punto in bianco volesse parlare della della defunta sorella di Lightning.

« Posso chiederti cosa si prova? Intendo, come hai capito che eri innamorato di lei? » forse era una domanda a doppio taglio, ma lei che non aveva mai provato nulla del genere voleva semplicemente capire quand’è che un sentimento poteva definirsi amore.

« È difficile da spiegare, ma ci provo. » sussurrò, prendendosi qualche secondo per organizzare i propri pensieri, lasciandosi inevitabilmente andare ai ricordi e alla nostalgia. « Per spiegarti come ho fatto a rendermi conto di ciò che provavo per lei dovrei raccontarti chi fosse e, sai, credo sarebbe piaciuta anche a te. Credimi, quella ragazza riusciva a farsi voler bene da chiunque con una facilità inaudita, bastava guardarla un istante negli occhi e scambiarci due parole per affezionarcisi, era così… pura, sensibile e aveva sempre quel sorriso genuino con cui riusciva a rasserenare chi le stava accanto. »

Yuffie non poté fare a meno di pensare ad Aerith: quella descrizione le calzava a pennello e se realmente Serah era come lei, capiva il motivo per cui chiunque in quel villaggio la ricordasse con affetto e, soprattutto, perché gli amici di Snow si erano comportati con lei, con la paura costante che potesse sostituirla in qualche modo. Pensava ancora che avevano sbagliato a mettere dei paletti, ma non li biasimava, perché lei stessa e gli AVALANCHE avevano sempre fatto lo stesso nei riguardi della Cetra. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto prendere il suo posto, né avrebbero fatto in modo che venisse dimenticata.  
Scosse il capo, scacciando quei pensieri per tornare a rivolgere tutta l’attenzione a Snow.

« Fin dal primo momento in cui l’ho vista mi sono reso conto che mi piaceva, nonostante all’inizio si trattasse di mera attrazione fisica, ma poi, come puoi immaginare, non appena abbiamo avuto modo di scambiare due chiacchiere mi ha letteralmente conquistato. Non so spiegartelo, ma farla ridere era diventato il mio obiettivo principale: era così bella quando lo faceva e sapere che il più delle volte era grazie a me mi faceva sentire così fiero di me stesso, come se avessi conquistato il trofeo più ambito. E in fondo, era proprio così.  
Non so dirti cosa mi abbia fatto capire che l’amavo, io… lo sapevo e basta. Prima di incontrare lei non avevo mai provato sensazioni tanto forti: mi sembrava costantemente di vivere un sogno, la mia felicità dipendeva dalla sua e quando capitava di vederla giù mi sentivo morire.  
Ti ho raccontato del periodo in cui il fal’cie le ha impresso il marchio. Allora non sapevamo cosa comportasse davvero e le probabilità che Serah potesse diventare un cie’th, un mostro senza sentimenti, erano alte e questo mi distruggeva: l’idea di perderla, vedendo sparire tutto ciò che avevo amato di lei faceva malissimo ma allo stesso tempo non potevo assolutamente mostrarmi debole, perché era lei ad aver bisogno di me. Che razza di uomo sarei stato se non le fossi stato accanto per darle forza, cercando di attenuare le sue paure? Ho soffocato il dolore, cercando di essere positivo e darle il coraggio di cui necessitava e l’ho fatto sino a che non ha compiuto la sua missione e si è trasformata in cristallo.  
Nonostante il sollievo, è stato ugualmente difficile non lasciarsi andare al dolore, perché nessuno di noi sapeva se e quando sarebbe tornata da noi. Però non ho mai mollato e attaccandomi alla speranza che si sarebbe risvegliata ho lottato insieme ai miei amici per riportarla da me, senza sapere che più avanti l’avrei persa di nuovo. Stavolta definitivamente. »

L’espressione di Snow, via via che andava avanti col racconto, si fece più cupa e Yuffie, sentendosi in colpa per avergli fatto una domanda tanto delicata, in totale silenzio gli si avvicinò e lo avvolse tra le proprie braccia minute, stringendolo in un abbraccio e sospirando quando lo sentì affondare il viso contro l’incavo della sua spalla.  
Non piangeva. Snow non lo aveva mai fatto in sua presenza e alla ragazza venne da chiedersi se mai lo avesse fatto da quando aveva perso Serah, ma non glielo chiese, non osò farlo per non metterlo in difficoltà.

« Non avrei dovuto chiederti di parlami di lei. Scusami. » sussurrò solamente, sentendo il proprio cuore implodere in se stesso. Era questo che Snow intendeva quando le aveva detto che si sentiva morire quando gli capitava di vedere la sua ex fidanzata triste? Non ne aveva idea, sapeva solo che faceva un male cane e, diamine, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di non vederlo in quelle condizioni.

A quelle parole il ragazzo si separò da lei, scuotendo leggermente il capo e posandole una mano su una guancia, carezzandola piano col pollice.

« Yuffie, non sentirti in colpa. Farà sempre male pensare a Serah, ma ormai fa parte del passato. » le disse, mostrandole un debole sorriso. « Quello che sentivo per lei probabilmente non svanirà mai del tutto, ma allo stesso tempo mi aiuta a capire ciò che ho oggi. »

La ragazza non fece domande, anche se ciò che aveva appena sentito richiedeva ben più di una risposta. Solo che non le sembrava il caso, pensando che quello non era davvero il momento giusto, visto che già si sentiva abbastanza in colpa per aver riportato a galla cose che, sicuramente, Snow avrebbe voluto tenere sepolte.

« Ma dimmi di te. » disse a un tratto il biondo, concentrandosi sulla ninja per smettere di pensare ai ricordi passati. « Immagino che facendomi quella domanda tu non abbia mai provato qualcosa di simile per qualcuno, ma dimmi, c’è stato qualcuno che ha colpito il tuo interesse? »

A quanto pareva quella era una serata di confessioni e allora, Yuffie decise di stare al gioco e raccontargli chi fossero le sue cotte infantili, perché in fin dei conti di questo si trattava.

« Oh sì, ce ne sono stati due. Uno è stato una cosa passeggera, ma l’altro è stato il motivo per cui ho deciso di lasciare casa mia e partire per il mio primo viaggio lontana da Wutai. » gli spiegò, quasi scoppiando a ridere al ricordo di come in effetti era stata molesta con quel SOLDIER. « Avevo soli nove anni e mossa da una specie di senso di vendetta contro la ShinRa ho deciso di tampinare il tizio in questione: inizialmente io stessa ero convinta di farlo per prenderlo semplicemente in giro e mettergli i bastoni fra le ruote, perché sai, come ti avevo raccontato a quei tempi Wutai e la ShinRa erano ai ferri corti, ma la verità è che quel tipo mi piaceva.  
Lui era diverso da tutti gli altri SOLDIER e a ben pensarci, ancora oggi mi chiedo che cavolo ci facesse assieme a quella compagnia di tiranni: lui, Zack, era una persona di sani principi e che per il carattere che aveva non avrebbe fatto spontaneamente del male a una mosca. Credo che ammazzare gente gli abbia sempre provocato dei sensi di colpa enormi, ma nonostante tutto lo faceva per adempiere al suo senso del dovere.  
In ogni caso, con questo Zack ho passato molto tempo e assieme abbiamo girato in lungo e in largo le pianure di Midgar a caccia di tesori stupidissimi; io mi facevo vedere solamente al momento opportuno, ovvero quando quel povero disgraziato riusciva a mettere le mani sulla cassa che, alla fine dei conti, non conteneva un bel niente di interessante e giuro, se tornassi indietro, col senno di poi, farei di tutto pur di passare più tempo con lui, perché quel tipo era davvero divertente.  
A suo modo credo si fosse affezionato a me, a quella bambina un po’ rompiscatole che forse dal suo punto di vista lo aiutava a lasciarsi alle spalle lo schifo che doveva subire ogni giorno a causa della ShinRa, mentre io… a poco a poco, scoprendo ogni sua sfaccettatura, finivo irrimediabilmente per invaghirmi di lui — sempre se così si può dire visto che ero solo una bambina — e con la scusa di sfruttarlo, approfittavo di ogni momento che mi concedeva.  
Io credo che in un modo del tutto strambo ci siamo fatti del bene a vicenda: lui per rifuggire dai suoi doveri e dallo stress che gli causava lavorare per la ShinRa e io per evadere da quella gabbia che sapevo sarebbe stata la mia vita una volta diventata adulta. »

Ogni volta che Yuffie si trovava a parlare di Zack, nonostante tutto, si sentiva serena e lo ricordava con affetto. Quel ragazzo era stato una parte importante della sua vita ed era grazie a lui che aveva poi deciso di far prevalere il suo carattere, facendo sì che grazie ai suoi consigli e alle sue parole elargite in momenti che forse per lui erano del tutto casuali, aveva compreso ciò che la ragazzina avrebbe voluto fare della sua vita. Niente prigioni, niente obblighi ma solamente decisioni dettate dal proprio cuore.  
Probabilmente Zack non aveva mai saputo quanto per Yuffie fosse stata importante la sua presenza, ma realmente gran parte della sua crescita era dovuta a lui.

« Quindi a quanto sembra ho un rivale? » domandò Snow, nel tentativo di sdrammatizzare visto che aveva intuito quanto quel SOLDIER significasse per la ragazza.

« Lo avresti se fosse ancora in vita. » ridacchiò lei, con il chiaro intento di punzecchiarlo. « Purtroppo Zack è morto diversi anni fa, ma anche volendo di speranze non ne avrei avute. »

« Mi dispiace. » rettificò subito Snow, sentendosi in colpa per aver parlato a cuor leggero senza sapere.

« Nah, nonostante tutto lo ricordo comunque con piacere. Anzi, ora so che se c’è un al di là, lui si è ricongiunto a una persona a cui volevo bene. » lo rassicurò, pensando ad Aerith e a ciò che aveva condiviso col SOLDIER. « Ti ho detto che non avevo speranze con lui, proprio perché era troppo innamorato di un’altra amica che purtroppo non è più con noi… stanno bene dove sono, perché sono insieme. »

Quasi le parve di percepire una carezza fra i capelli nel nominare Aerith e, senza poterne fare a meno, sorrise, convinta che realmente la Cetra fosse lì con lei in quel momento. Dopotutto, poteva persino essere plausibile considerando che la ragazza ormai faceva parte del Lifestream e, di fatto, poteva trovarsi ovunque.

« E… l’altro? Hai detto che erano due. » si informò a quel punto Snow, deciso ad andare in fondo alla faccenda.

« L’altro mi dispiace per te ma è vivo e vegeto, anche se, ahimè, è bello che occupato! »

« Come sarebbe ahimè?! » sbottò lui, sgranando gli occhi con voce tra l’allarmato e l’offeso, facendo scoppiare a ridere di conseguenza la ragazza.

« È Cloud! Mi piaceva all’inizio, ma poi conoscendolo, seppur sia un bel ragazzo, non è esattamente il tipo che piace a me. » gli disse, frenando leggermente la risata. « L’ho persino baciato una volta e credimi, l’ho messo tremendamente in difficoltà. Avevo sedici anni ed ero appena entrata a far parte di AVALANCHE… quello mica se lo aspettava e non sapeva come sdrammatizzare la situazione. Se ci ripenso rido, ma allora è stato davvero imbarazzante! »

Snow si figurò tutta la scena. Non aveva avuto il piacere di conoscere Cloud, ma dai racconti della ninja e del buon vecchio Cid aveva intuito che fosse una persona particolarmente chiusa e sulle sue e immaginarlo alle prese con quell’uragano di Yuffie lo fece sorridere.

« Sei tremenda! E non immaginavo che fossi impossibile anche allora! » la risata di Snow riecheggiò nell’aria, coinvolgendo a sua volta la ninja che sembrava divertita da quella situazione. Ma fu un attimo, perché poco dopo si fece seria, facendo quasi preoccupare l’altro che si chetò immediatamente per dare attenzione a lei.

« La vuoi sapere una cosa, Snow? Se ti ho fatto quella domanda c’era un motivo… volevo capire un po’ se quello che avevo provato in passato fosse paragonabile al vero amore. Beh, non è così. » sussurrò, portando una mano fra i suoi capelli biondi come a cercare di trovare nella loro morbidezza un modo per distrarsi dall’imbarazzo che la stava cogliendo e che, inevitabilmente, finì per tingergli le guance di rosso. « Lo sapevo anche da prima, ma adesso ne ho la certezza: né per Cloud, né per Zack ho mai provato un sentimento tanto importante come quello che tu hai provato e forse provi ancora per Serah.  
Cercavo di dare un nome a ciò che sento in questo momento per te… e devi credermi, io non lo so se sia amore o qualcos’altro ma, beh, sicuramente ci va molto vicino. »

Snow rimase spiazzato da quella rivelazione, sentendo un improvviso senso di benessere trapassargli il cuore: lui sapeva bene cosa significasse amare e da tempo sentiva di provare un sentimento simile, anzi maggiore nei confronti di quella ragazzina un po’ schizzata ma dal cuore tenero e sapere che lei sentiva forse lo stesso fu capace di renderlo felice come non si sentiva da ormai tanto tempo.  
A dire il vero non sapeva neppure come comportarsi in quel momento, o che cosa dire, convinto che qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stato superfluo. Per il momento decise di farlo con un semplice gesto, l’unico che gli venne in mente e che reputava adatto: le posò le mani sulle guance chiudendo gli occhi, mentre con una delicatezza che solitamente non gli apparteneva accarezzò le sue labbra con le proprie.  
La ragazza gli cinse le braccia attorno al collo, lasciandosi totalmente andare alle emozioni che sentiva dentro di sé e che le fecero comprendere che finalmente aveva trovato il tassello mancante per essere realmente felice. Non che avesse bisogno di un uomo per essere completa, non era questo il punto, ma la vicinanza di una persona come Snow era ciò che le donava quella serenità di cui in quel momento aveva bisogno per sentirsi appagata da una vita che fino a poco tempo prima le sembrava monotona e insignificante.

« Io invece so dare un nome a ciò che sento per te e, per riprendere il discorso di poco fa, l’ho capito paragonandolo al mio amore passato. » Yuffie storse leggermente le labbra, convinta che le stesse per dire nuovamente che Serah fosse insuperabile e lo avrebbe persino accettato se solo non lo avesse esternato in quel preciso momento che, porca puttana, risultava decisamente fuori luogo. « Ehi, non guardarmi con quella faccia e fammi finire, malfidata! »

Snow la rimproverò, capendo esattamente ciò che le passava per la testa e dopo averle dato un piccolo bacio a stampo, proseguì il discorso.

« Se tu aspettassi un secondo prima di farti mille pensieri in testa, probabilmente eviteresti anche di farti il sangue amaro. Quello che stavo cercando di dire, è che da quando ho avuto la fortuna di conoscerti e di passare praticamente ogni giorno accanto a te, ho capito che il sentimento che sento è di un’intensità tale che non è neppure paragonabile a ciò che ho provato in passato: non so dirti perché, non so dirti che cosa tu abbia di tanto speciale, so solo che se anche Serah fosse stata ancora in vita e ti avessi incontrata comunque, la mia scelta sarebbe ricaduta inevitabilmente su di te.  
Serah era speciale, ma molte cose del suo carattere non combaciavano col mio, mentre tu… è come se fossi l’esatta mia copia al femminile, la parte mancante di cui ho bisogno per rendere completa la mia vita.  
Devi sapere che in passato, pur vivendo qua con tutto ciò che potevo desiderare, sentivo sempre che c’era un qualcosa che mi mancava e non riuscivo a capire che cosa fosse, mentre ora so per certo che si trattava della donna che avrei voluto al mio fianco e con cui avrei voluto creare la mia famiglia; quella persona, incredibilmente non era Serah, ma sei tu.  
Puoi non credermi, puoi pensare che sia completamente impazzito considerando ciò che ti ho raccontato parlandoti di lei, ma… io amo te, Yuffie Kisaragi e ora che l’ho capito voglio che lo sappia anche tu. »

Yuffie ascoltò tutto quanto senza fiatare, trattenendo il respiro per il timore che qualsiasi suono potesse interromperlo e, davvero, non poteva crederci che stesse accadendo davvero; nessuno, prima di allora le aveva mai detto cose tanto belle e profonde, né sperava di sentirsele dire proprio da Snow. Lo aveva sognato, è vero, ma non si era mai sbilanciata pensando che potesse accadere davvero per non crearsi illusioni e non restarci male sbattendo il muso nella realtà. Ma… ora che sapeva che la realtà era l’esatto contrario di ciò che aveva sempre creduto, poteva mai non lasciarsi andare alla gioia?  
Senza dire niente, semplicemente soffocando un gridolino, si lanciò fra le braccia dell’altro, salendo a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e stringendolo così forte che lui non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.

« Ehi, vuoi per caso soffocarmi? » la rimproverò bonariamente col sorriso sulle labbra, stringendola maggiormente a sé.

« Vaffanculo! Non puoi dirmi una cosa del genere e aspettarti che non ti salti addosso, cretino! »

« Sempre dolce e carina la mia fidanzata, mh? » ma dopotutto era anche e soprattutto per questo suo lato da scaricatore di porto che l’amava, no? Era così che l’aveva conosciuta in quel bar a Kalm Town, finendo per esserne attratto all’istante.

« Non mi sembra ti sia mai lamentato. » puntualizzò, prendendosi un bacio come risposta affermativa. L’ennesimo. « Sai cosa ci vorrebbe dopo una dichiarazione come questa? »

Non dovette rifletterci a lungo, gli bastò osservare l’espressione birichina della ragazza per capire a cosa si riferisse e, senza tanti discorsi, le afferrò le natiche sode e si tirò su in piedi con lei per dirigersi immediatamente verso la camera da letto, lanciandola sul materasso di peso.  
La risata cristallina di lei riecheggiò nell’aria, mentre entrambi si occupavano in tutta fretta di togliersi i vestiti per poi finire quella serata a rotolarsi fra le lenzuola.  
Non ebbero bisogno di preliminari, quelli erano superflui in quel momento, considerato che desideravano far sesso sin da quando erano da soli nel bel mezzo delle onde poche ore prima; Snow la fece voltare a pancia in giù, facendole capire le proprie intenzioni e lei, assecondandolo, si mise carponi sul letto, voltando appena il viso per rivolgergli un’occhiata sibillina. Inarcò la schiena quando il ragazzo le posò una mano fra le scapole, facendola scorrere in una carezza lungo la sua spina dorsale mentre si abbassava col viso a mordicchiarle una spalla, facendo aderire il proprio corpo a quello di lei, che sembrava così piccola e delicata in confronto alla sua stazza.  
Yuffie si lasciò cadere sulle lenzuola col busto, posando il viso sugli avambracci mentre l’altro le inseriva due dita all’interno per lubrificarla, constatando con soddisfazione che lo fosse già abbastanza, presa dall’eccitazione e dunque, a quel punto, afferrando il proprio sesso con una mano, lo guidò fino all’entrata bagnata di lei, spingendosi al suo interno con un movimento secco che la portò a gridare in un misto di piacere e dolore.  
Quella volta non ci sarebbe stata nessuna tenerezza, talmente era alto il desiderio da parte di entrambi e Snow, afferrandola per i fianchi, cominciò a muoversi con spinte decise fin da subito, con la ninja che lo assecondava andandogli incontro col bacino.  
Il biondo fece scivolare una mano fino al ventre di lei, carezzandolo piano e con delicatezza in contrasto al ritmo delle spinte, scendendo fino a che con le dita non andò a stuzzicarle il clitoride in modo da darle ancora più piacere, sentendo lei aumentare l’intensità di quei gemiti che senza vergogna si fondevano ai rumore dei loro corpi che sbattevano l’uno contro l’altro.  
Vennero dopo pochi istanti più tardi, quando Snow senza fermarsi l’afferrò da sotto lo sterno attirandola contro di sé, stringendole con forza il seno con una mano, mentre l’altra restò postata sul fianco longilineo della ragazza che, quasi stremata, si lasciò andare con la testa contro la spalla di lui, gridando nel momento in cui l’orgasmo la colse.  
Si lasciarono andare sul materasso nel tentativo di riprendere fiato, col ragazzo che senza uscire da lei si voltò su un fianco per non farle del male, tenendola stretta contro di sé mentre un sorriso soddisfatto e colmo di quel sentimento che li legava a colorargli i tratti.  
Erano entrambi la personificazione della serenità. Se ne stavano semplicemente in silenzio mentre il respiro a poco a poco tornava regolare assieme al battito dei loro cuori che lentamente tornava a pulsare in maniera costante.

« Ti amo. » sussurrò lei, sollevando un braccio e cercando alla cieca il viso di lui, accarezzandolo con le dita. « O almeno credo. »

Nel dire quelle parole si lasciò sfuggire una risatina, conscia di non sapere se ciò che sentiva potesse realmente definirsi amore, esattamente come aveva spiegato al ragazzo quando erano a parlare e a confidarsi sul portico della loro abitazione.

« Immagino che lo capirai, ma per il momento mi accontento alla grande di questo tuo “amore in forse”. » disse, mantenendo il tono scherzoso per poi baciarle una tempia. « Mi basta averti accanto, non ho davvero bisogno d’altro, Yuffie. »

La ragazza sorrise. Il solo sentire il proprio nome pronunciato da lui assumeva un suono così bello che sarebbe realmente restata in eterno ad ascoltarlo in loop: bastava quello per renderla felice e rilassarla e dire che fino a poco tempo prima considerava certe cose stucchevoli.  
Si addormentarono così, spossati ma sereni, cullati dal rumore delle onde che proveniva da fuori e che faceva da sottofondo perfetto per conciliare i loro sogni.

*

Una mattina, circa all’alba, Snow si era svegliato ed aveva lasciato casa per raggiungere Maqui nella sua officina: il ragazzino gli aveva mandato un messaggio sul cellulare dove gli diceva di aver finalmente ricevuto tutto l’occorrente per lavorare al famoso progetto, passandoci parte del giorno precedente e della nottata per realizzarlo e che, essendo quasi giunto al termine, se il biondo voleva, poteva andare a dare un’occhiata.  
Aveva lasciato Yuffie addormentata e si era diretto nel retro del negozio, dove Maqui stava ultimando il lavoro e, non appena lo aveva visto arrivare, lo aveva accolto con un sorriso soddisfatto.

« Buongiorno Snow! Vieni a vedere, credo che ci siamo. » gli disse entusiasta, mostrandogli il risultato di quello che per lui era fonte di gioia, visto che si trattava di un favore fatto a una persona cara.

Snow non ebbe neppure bisogno di vederlo per capire che andava bene: si fidava ciecamente delle capacità di Maqui, ma quando si affacciò al tavolo di lavoro e vide i due piccoli oggetti rifiniti ed elaborati con grande attenzione non poté fare a meno di voltarsi a guardare l’amico con due occhi illuminati dalla felicità. Era tutto semplicemente perfetto e nessuno al mondo avrebbe potuto far meglio di chi ci aveva lavorato con tanta passione.

« Sapevo che ci saresti riuscito! Grazie Maqui, ma non avevo davvero alcun dubbio! » esclamò lui, preso dall’enfasi senza riuscire a spostare lo sguardo da quei due piccoli anelli.

Non solo erano ben fatti ed esattamente come lui li aveva chiesti, ma la loro particolarità stava in quella caratteristica che Snow aveva voluto dargli assolutamente: al centro di entrambi i gioielli c’era una piccola pietra rossa di Mako cristallizzata ed era certo che Yuffie avrebbe capito ciò che voleva simbolicamente rappresentare e, di conseguenza, avrebbe più che apprezzato.  
Da quanto era euforico si sentiva esattamente come un bambino a Natale e non riuscì a nascondere neppure all’amico che non vedeva l’ora di consegnare il regalo alla ragazza, anche se prima di farlo doveva organizzare qualcosa di importante. Niente di pomposo: entrambi odiavano le cose fatte in grande, perciò aveva pensato a una cosina semplice e intima, ma d’impatto.

Salutò Maqui, dicendogli che sarebbe tornato nel pomeriggio a prendere gli anelli per dar modo al meccanico di terminare il lavoro, mentre lui si sarebbe diretto al bar da Lebreau con cui avrebbe cominciato ad organizzare la sorpresa a Yuffie; non che da solo non fosse in grado, ma l’aiuto della mora sarebbe stato senz’altro necessario per creare qualcosa di carino.  
Come mise piede al covo dei N.O.R.A., la donna lo accolse con un sorriso, ammiccando divertita.

« Allora, oggi è quel giorno, giusto? » domandò retorica, già sapendo per vie traverse che Maqui aveva completato il compito che il biondo gli aveva assegnato.

« Come al solito non ti si può nascondere niente, ma considerando che gli altri sono dei bei pettegoli non mi stupisco affatto. » disse, lasciandosi andare a una risata che per una piccola parte trasmise tutto l’entusiasmo che sentiva.

« Senti un po’, abbiamo avvertito la signorina che non ci sarai tutto il giorno? » lo stuzzicò fingendo un rimprovero, avendo capito come Yuffie si indispettisse facilmente. Non perché fosse una tipa gelosa ma perlopiù per via della curiosità che Snow non soddisfava mai.

« Stavolta ho fatto le cose per bene e ho chiesto a Yuj e Gadot di portarla fuori da Bodhum, così non c’è il rischio che abbia la bella idea di venire a ficcanasare in giro. » cosa che la ninja era capacissima di fare e sapendolo Snow non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi rovinare la sorpresa.

« Sempre che quei due tengano la bocca chiusa… » lo prese in giro lei, mentre preparava un caffè al biondo e si apprestava a discutere con lui di come avrebbero allestito il tutto.

Nel frattempo Yuffie era stata reclutata per andare a caccia di mostri, cosa per cui non si era troppo lamentata visto che ultimamente si annoiava a morte, senza contare che Snow si divertiva a sparire e questo non faceva altro che aumentare il suo tedio.  
Non era riuscita a scucire a nessuno dei due dove fosse andato a finire il ragazzo, né cosa stesse macchinando da giorni — cosa che chiaramente era collegata — talmente Yuj e Gadot erano fedeli al loro capo.  
Si mise l’anima in pace nonostante di tanto in tanto si lasciasse sfuggire qualche imprecazione all’indirizzo del proprio uomo sotto lo sguardo tra il divertito e l’esasperato dei suoi attuali compagni di squadra.

« Mi piacerebbe sapere a che serve ammazzare i mostri nei dintorni di Bodhum se tanto questi prolificano che è una bellezza! Sapete che stiamo facendo una cosa alquanto inutile, vero? » sbuffò la ninja, calciando un legnetto con stizza.

« Probabile, ma sai com’è… meglio tentare, non trovi? » disse Gadot facendo spallucce e pensando a come contenere la furia della ragazza che, immaginava, fosse tanto stizzita perché aveva annusato qualcosa: era risaputo che quella ragazzina non fosse affatto ingenua.

« Dai, prima finiamo e prima torniamo a casa. » tentò Yuj, stiracchiandosi con fare annoiato.

« Definisci “finire”. » borbottò Yuffie a quel punto, domandandosi quando sarebbero riusciti a tornare e insultandosi per aver accettato di accompagnarli, prima di rinsaldare la presa sullo shuriken e lanciarsi all’attacco quando un gruppo di insulsi Nekton si palesò davanti a loro.

Per buona pace della ragazza — e di Yuj che si stava palesemente rompendo le scatole — riuscirono a tornare al villaggio verso tardo pomeriggio. La ninja salutò i due, scapicollandosi in direzione di casa per godersi una meritata doccia per lavare via lo schifo che le si era impregnato addosso, ma come mise piede nella cucina dovette fermarsi a leggere il biglietto che capeggiava in bella vista sul tavolo: era di Snow.

« Che diavolo significa che devo vestirmi carina? Insomma, per andare a cena al covo dei N.O.R.A. ce n’è davvero bisogno? » borbottò al nulla, prima di posare il foglio di carta e dedicarsi alla doccia.

Aveva abbastanza tempo per fare tutto con calma, dopodiché alle sette in punto si sarebbe fatta trovare al molo, laddove Snow l’avrebbe aspettata. Non le era sfuggito che aveva scelto proprio il suo posto preferito, segno che il ragazzo aveva in mente qualcosa, magari si era finalmente deciso a prenderla su quella superficie di legno che tanto amava? Nah, ok, scemenze e sogni erotici a parte, Yuffie aveva intuito che qualcosa stava bollendo in pentola, ma mai e poi mai avrebbe immaginato ciò che aveva in serbo per lei il biondo.  
Riflettendoci era da diversi giorni che era strano e lo dimostrava il fatto che, seppur a malincuore, le teneva nascoste le sue scappatelle che Yuffie aveva intuito essere un qualcosa che riguardavano lei. Si aspettava dunque una sorpresa o che avesse preparato qualcosa per farla felice, cosa che amava fare spesso, ma era certa si fosse impegnato molto di più in quell’occasione visto che mai prima di allora era capitato che il ragazzo si assentasse per giornate intere da casa senza dire dove andasse.

« Bah, tanto presto lo scoprirò. » borbottò mentre usciva dalla doccia dopo esserci stata la bellezza di quaranta minuti, diretta ora verso l’armadio in cerca di quel qualcosa di carino da indossare per far contento quel rompiscatole del suo uomo.

Rimase a lungo a osservare l’interno del mobile, scorrendo la mano sui vestiti appesi al palo e uno sguardo semi disperato: non era abituata a vestirti bene e tutti quegli abitini che possedeva li aveva forse messi sì e no una volta a testa, proprio perché la ninja era una tipa molto sportiva e amante della comodità, ergo, non era pratica di eleganza e cose simili.  
Sospirò, sbuffando subito dopo colta da un veloce cambio di umore dal disperato al nervoso, dopodiché decise di darsi un contegno e tranquillizzarsi, dicendo a se stessa che scegliere un vestito carino non poteva essere più difficile dell’affrontare una Weapon o il signore delle Meteore. O, Leviathan non volesse, quei deficienti dei suoi familiari a capo della Pagoda.  
Indossò un corto abitino blu che Tifa le aveva regalato per il suo ultimo compleanno, uguale a quello che aveva indossato lei per infiltrarsi nella residenza di Don Corneo, dicendole che a lei sarebbe stato benissimo e che avrebbe dovuto utilizzarlo per un’occasione speciale. Sperò che lo fosse, in effetti.  
Scelse un paio di sandali bassi di colore nero da abbinarci, perché mettere i tacchi non se ne parlava proprio: uno, perché non era in grado; due, perché odiava quelle trappole e tre, perché a Bodhum indossare un paio di scarpe alte era un suicidio annunciato.  
Per finire adornò il collo con un collarino nero che aveva una piccola luna come pendente, dandosi perfino un velo di trucco sul viso, dopodiché ultimati i preparativi, con sua somma gioia si accorse che mancavano giusto una decina di minuti all’appuntamento e così, presa una borsetta in cui mise chiavi e cellulare uscì di casa, diretta al molo.

Pensava di dover aspettare Snow, mentre invece il ragazzo era già lì ad aspettarla voltato di spalle che guardava il mare; le sarebbe piaciuto corrergli incontro silenziosamente e spingerlo in acqua, ma considerando che sembrava vestito bene pure lui — ANSIA! — e che probabilmente l’avrebbe uccisa se solo ci avesse provato, decise di resistere e avvicinarglisi semplicemente in silenzio e con la dovuta calma.  
Non sapeva perché, ma mentre lo raggiungeva sentiva il proprio cuore cominciare a battere più forte per un’emozione a cui proprio non sapeva dare un nome, dopotutto che cosa mai poteva capitare di diverso in quella serata?

« Snow…? » lo chiamò lei, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno alla vita e poggiando il viso contro la sua schiena, sentendo lui dapprima sussultare prima di rilassarsi e portare le mani ad accarezzare gli avambracci minuti di lei.

« Pensavo che avresti fatto un casino di ritardo, mi credi? » ridacchiò, voltandosi verso di lei per stringerla a sé, guardandola in quegli occhioni così profondi e che aveva imparato ad amare e decifrare alla perfezione. « Che c’è, sei nervosa? »

« NO! Io— » si affrettò a dire, arrossendo vistosamente prima di lasciarsi scappare un sospiro e fargli una linguaccia imbarazzata. « …sì, a dire il vero. Non so dirti perché, però. »

« Non devi essere nervosa, davvero. » sussurrò lui, sfiorandole la guancia con le dita in una lieve carezza per rassicurarla, trovandola di una dolcezza unica in quel momento, mostrandosi così diversa dalla solita ragazzina sfacciata a cui era abituato. « Devi solo fidarti di me. Andiamo? »

Le domandò infine, scostandosi appena dalla ragazza e porgendole la mano che lei afferrò prima di avviarsi assieme a lui nei pressi della zona boschiva dell’isola, quella popolata da mostri e che portava verso delle piccole spiagge isolate dal resto del mondo, proprio laddove Yuffie era stata con Cid solo qualche giorno prima.  
Non appena furono vicini alla meta, la ninja si ritrovò a spalancare le labbra incredula: di fronte a sé, sulla spiaggia, era apparecchiato per l’aperitivo un basso tavolino con dei cuscini morbidi intorno; Snow lo indicò, invitandola a sedersi per poi fare lo stesso e poggiarsi successivamente con un gomito sul ripiano in legno osservandola in attesa di una qualsiasi reazione.

« Allora, che ne pensi? » domandò ugualmente, non riuscendo a contenere la propria curiosità.

« Perché? » chiese d’improvviso lei, non riuscendo a esprimere in un primissimo momento ciò che le vorticava in testa, troppo sorpresa per emettere altri suoni. « Cioè, voglio dire… non me l’aspettavo proprio. Avevo immaginato che avessi in mente qualcosa ma non… questo. »

Gli disse, affrettandosi a continuare il discorso e dandosi un contegno per cercare di spiegarsi anziché tergiversare col rischio di far capire l’opposto di ciò che pensava di quella sorpresa.

« È bellissimo, Snow e lo è soprattutto perché tu non sei proprio il tipo che solitamente fa queste cose. Ecco perché mi hai sorpresa e credimi, lo apprezzo da morire perché questo mi fa capire quanto tu ti sia impegnato… perciò, grazie! Sai sempre come sorprendermi anche se con piccoli gesti. »

« Chi ti ha detto che sia piccolo questo gesto? Aspetta di arrivare a fine serata, Yuffie. » la rimproverò scherzosamente, facendole l’occhiolino prima di esortarla a prendere il bicchiere col cocktail e fare lui la stessa cosa.

« Vuoi dire che c’è dell’altro?! DAVVERO?! » saltò su, fiondandosi in ginocchio sul cuscino e stendendosi col busto sul tavolo per avvicinarsi al biondo che, a quella reazione spropositata non poté fare a meno che scoppiare a ridere di gusto.

« Sì, davvero. C’è tempo però per saltarmi addosso, sai? Da brava, siediti e prendi quel bicchiere. » le disse, allungando il proprio drink in direzione della ninja, picchiettandoglielo sulla testa poco prima che lei si decidesse a rimettersi composta e afferrare finalmente il bicchiere.

« A cosa brindiamo, quindi? A parte al sesso che mi hai appena promesso, s’intende. » sussurrò sibillina, ridacchiando nel vedere Snow scuotere la testa.

« Io vorrei brindare a te innanzitutto. » sussurrò, facendosi serio all’istante. « A te che mi sei capitata davvero per caso e che sei stata la prima persona a farmi sorridere dopo un periodo orribile, facendomi innamorare come non credevo fosse più possibile. Perciò sono io a dover ringraziare te e questa piccola cosa non è davvero niente in confronto a ciò che meriteresti. »

Yuffie rimase in silenzio a guardarlo, sorridendogli con calore e sincera felicità, allungando la mano per stringere quella dell’altro. Per un attimo si chiese se Snow potesse sentire quanto il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata, quasi facendole male talmente le correva nel petto.  
Non c’era bisogno di ribadire che lei e le cose sdolcinate erano a due poli opposti, solo… non sapeva dire bene perché ma aveva imparato ad accettarle e farsele persino piacere a piccole dosi se era il biondo a concedergliele.

« Tocca a te. A cosa vuoi brindare? » a quelle parole la ninja gli rivolse un sorrisetto che aveva un che di minaccioso.

« Non ti aspetterai dolcezza dalla sottoscritta, eh?! » lo avvertì, tornando però poi ad addolcire lo sguardo prima di riprendere a parlare. « Io non ho bisogno di brindare ad altro, perché insomma, quello che hai detto nei miei confronti vale esattamente anche per te.  
Sono davvero felice di averti nella mia vita, Snow e ringrazio seriamente me stessa per essermi incaponita su quella Materia tanto da cominciare quel viaggio che ci ha fatti incontrare. »

« Sei sempre la solita! Ma come sarebbe a dire che ringrazi te stessa? » la prese in giro come di consueto, allungando una mano fino alla sua fronte che picchiettò con le dita. « Immagino che questo è il massimo della dolcezza che posso aspettarmi, mh? »

« Ma se nemmeno mi hai dato il tempo di finire, razza di antipatico?! » sbottò lei, rossa in viso, mentre metteva su un broncio dei suoi cui l’altro non dette il tempo di permanere sulle sue labbra ancora a lungo.

Si alzò da terra, facendo il giro del tavolino e raggiungendo la ragazza, sedendosi di fianco a lei prima di prenderla fra le braccia e stringersela contro.

« Permalosa. » sussurrò, sbuffando una risata prima di posare le labbra su quelle di lei, ancora arricciate in una smorfia offesa.

« Ti piaccio anche per questo. » disse categorica, sforzandosi di non sorridere per non dargli soddisfazione, ma quei baci insistenti che Snow continuava a schioccarle sulle labbra erano difficili da ignorare e così, sconfitta, li ricambiò.

Stettero qualche minuto così, approfondendo quei piccoli contatti unendo poi le loro bocche in un unico bacio sentito che dimostrava ciò che entrambi provavano l’uno per l’altra senza bisogno alcuno di parole o altro. Si separarono, tornando ognuno al proprio posto per consumare il leggero aperitivo con il cielo sullo sfondo che cominciava a tingersi di colori caldi, mentre il sole a poco a poco si avvicinava all’orizzonte.  
Per tutto il tempo Yuffie sentì lo sguardo dell’altro su di sé, notando una certa insistenza e una quasi impazienza che la ragazza attribuì a ciò che Snow le aveva detto precedentemente e, ripensandoci, la curiosità che l’aveva attanagliata prima era tornata a tormentarla — dannazione alla sua irrimediabile fissazione di voler sapere sempre tutto!

« C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi? » domandò d’improvviso lei, alzandosi subito dopo per andare a recuperare un paio di bottiglie di birra dal piccolo frigo portatile posto poco più in là.

« Sei furba. Rigiri la frittata perché sei tu a voler sapere a cosa mi riferivo poco fa, ma sia mai domandarlo direttamente. » rispose con nonchalance, facendo sbuffare lei che tornò al tavolo posando le bottiglie stappate sul ripiano prima di tornare al proprio posto. D’altronde, era risaputo che ormai Snow sapesse riconoscere ogni sfumatura del suo essere, per cui non trovò neppure mezza parola per protestare e fingere che no, non ci avesse preso.

« Non lo nego, no. » asserì, sorseggiando il liquido ambrato e fresco che si sposava alla perfezione con la calura serale e il momento tranquillo. « Quindi, riformulo la domanda: mi dici a cosa ti riferivi prima, visto che tanto a giudicare dal tuo sguardo sei più impaziente di me di mostrarmi il continuo di questa sorpresa? »

Colpito e affondato; stavolta era Snow a non sapere come controbattere e in fin dei conti, aveva motivi per aspettare ancora? Si era impuntato sul farle vedere gli anelli a fine serata, ma senza realmente averne un motivo preciso.  
Senza rispondere in un primo momento, si alzò da terra e le si parò davanti, allungando una mano per esortare la ragazza ad afferrarla allo scopo di tirarla su per poi avviarsi con lei in riva al mare. Nel mentre la vedeva alzarsi rimase incantato ad osservarla, trovandola meravigliosa in quel vestitino blu che le lasciava scoperte le gambe sode e longilinee; quando era arrivata non aveva avuto modo di soffermarsi a guardarla con attenzione e in quel momento, prima di trascinarla con sé, si prese tutto il tempo necessario per riempirsi gli occhi grazie alla figura di quella ragazza minuta che, sotto il suo sguardo non aveva potuto fare a meno di arrossire.

« Sei un gran figo anche tu. » sussurrò, lasciandosi poi sfuggire una risatina che riempì il silenzio quando vide il biondo sollevare un sopracciglio perplesso. « Non era la stessa cosa che stavi pensando nei miei confronti? Non sei il solo che sa leggermi, Snow. »

Lui scosse la testa, mordendosi appena le labbra frenando un sorriso, stringendole leggermente la mano e guidandola fino alla riva su cui entrambi si sedettero; le avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle, attirandola a sé quel tanto che bastava per farle poggiare la testa contro la sua spalla, mentre in silenzio fissavano il sole che spariva al di là dell’orizzonte in un caos di colori che sembrano dipingere il cielo come la tela di un pittore.  
Nessuno dei due osò interrompere per lungo tempo il silenzio rilassante che si era creato, almeno fino a che non fu lo stridio di un Nekton in lontananza a farlo, facendo ridere i due ragazzi che si resero conto di essersi imbambolati.

« Yuffie, ascoltami… » cominciò Snow, scostando il braccio da lei per permetterle di cambiare posizione e sederglisi di fronte per dargli tutta l’attenzione necessaria. « Credo sia arrivato il momento di spiegarti il motivo della mia assenza di questi giorni. »

Lei si irrigidì, sentendo dentro di sé che si trattava di una cosa importante nonostante la consapevolezza che non poteva essere niente di brutto ma che, al contempo, la rendeva dannatamente nervosa proprio perché non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi.  
Si schiarì la gola, rivolgendo uno sguardo profondo al biondo prima di esclamare un gracchiante: « Beh, finalmente! », che lo fece sorridere divertito.

« Sai che in questi ultimi giorni sono stato spesso al Garage di Lenora assieme a Maqui, quello che non sai è il motivo. » le spiegò, ripensando a quelle giornate in cui si erano ritrovati a parlare a lungo della ragazza e di ciò che il biondo aveva costruito con lei per cercare di immaginare le fattezze giuste degli anelli in modo da attribuirgli un significato che ricalcasse l’essenza del loro rapporto: Snow non voleva assolutamente fare una cosa banale, ma era essenziale rendere quel regalo unico nel suo genere. « Adesso voglio che tu chiuda gli occhi per qualche istante, promettendomi di non sbirciare, stronzetta. »

L’avvertì, scuotendo la testa quando lei gli fece la linguaccia mentre chiudeva gli occhi come Snow aveva chiesto. Lentamente estrasse dal taschino della camicia a manica corta una scatolina, vedendo Yuffie fare una piccola smorfia concentrata, probabilmente come a darsi l’illusione che così facendo avrebbe capito di cosa si trattasse tramite il lieve fruscio causato dallo sfiorarsi dell’oggetto contro la stoffa, cosa che lo fece sinceramente sorridere per quanto era buffa.  
Sollevò il coperchio e a quel punto, allungò appena la mano con la scatola rivolta verso di lei al cui interno erano presenti gli anelli.

« Puoi aprire gli occhi adesso. » sussurrò a voce bassa, osservando gli occhi di lei aprirsi lentamente per poi sgranarsi alla vista dei gioielli.

« Ah. » niente da fare: il suo cervello era in subbuglio, così come lo stomaco che si stava divertendo a fare le capriole e figuriamoci se riusciva a pronunciare una qualsiasi parola dal senso compiuto.

« Eh. » rispose lui prendendola in giro, sentendo per un attimo il cuore fermarsi all’idea che la ragazza non avesse apprezzato e per questo non sapeva come sbrogliarsi dalla situazione, ma per fortuna si sbagliava.

La osservò mentre timidamente allungava una mano verso la scatolina, accarezzando le piccole pietre rosse che adornavano le fedi argentate: quella sull’anello di Yuffie era appena più grande e appariscente rispetto all’altra che, al contrario a essere più grande era lo spessore della fascia in metallo.  
Se fosse stata una tipa emotiva probabilmente si sarebbe persino messa a piangere considerando ciò che Snow aveva voluto dimostrarle facendoli realizzare esattamente in quel modo.

« Hai— io non ci credo. Hai fatto mettere della mako cristallizzata in modo da ricordare la Knight of the round! » esclamò col fiato corto, incredula che avesse pensato a tutto pur di rendere originali e unici quei due anelli, senza contare ciò che significava quella sorpresa in sé.

« Non è stato semplice, sai? Mi sono scervellato a lungo su come dovevano essere: a differenza della forma che avevo ben chiara e delle scritte al loro interno che poi vedrai, sapevo di dover pensare a qualcosa che ti avrebbe colpita e alla fine ho avuto l’illuminazione.  
Doveva essere assolutamente un riferimento al viaggio che ci ha permesso di incontrarci, per cui la scelta più ovvia è stata quella di riprodurre la Summon Materia che cercavamo grazie alla mako cristallizzata e credimi, Maqui ci è impazzito un bel po’, ma alla fine è riuscito a procurarsela. »

« Hai scelto qualcosa che ci rappresentasse. » rimarcò la ragazza, seriamente incredula e col petto gonfio di gioia, talmente tanto che non riusciva a lasciar andare delle parole di senso compiuto, così come l’entusiasmo che sentiva crescere ogni secondo di più. « Io… non so cosa dire se non grazie. Grazie Snow. »

“Grazie per essere la persona meravigliosa che sei e per dimostrarmi ogni giorno che anche io merito un po’ d’amore.” gli avrebbe voluto dire in realtà, odiandosi per quel blocco momentaneo a causa delle troppe emozioni. Ma Snow lo aveva capito e infatti la lasciò stare, dandole il tempo per realizzare ed esprimersi quando più si sentiva pronta.

Senza aggiungere altro per il momento, estrasse l’anello più piccolo dalla scatola che posò sulla sabbia, afferrando poi la mano di Yuffie e sorridendole come forse non aveva mai fatto: tutto l’amore che provava nei confronti di quella ragazzina mescolato all’emozione di rendere ufficiale il loro rapporto era un qualcosa che non riusciva a non esprimere, che fosse attraverso i gesti o lo sguardo.

« Ti amo, Yuffie. » sussurrò, vedendo lei mordersi le labbra nel momento in cui il biondo fece scorrere lentamente l’anello lungo il fine anulare di lei. « E avevo bisogno di renderlo ufficiale. Non ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi, non ancora, anche se… beh, prima o poi accadrà. »

A quelle parole la ninja ridacchiò, tra la felicità e l’imbarazzo, sporgendosi verso di lui per dargli un piccolo bacio a stampo prima di recuperare l’altro anello e metterlo al dito a Snow, seppur con non poche difficoltà a causa del tremore alle mani.

« Tu lo sai già che cosa risponderò quando me lo proporrai, vero? » gli disse, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui per averlo più vicino mentre gli circondava il viso con le mani minute. « Ti amo anche io e… ti chiedo scusa ma non riesco a far uscire le parole giuste, perciò io… »

Lasciò in sospeso la frase, decidendo di lasciar parlare i gesti; chiuse gli occhi e delicatamente posò le labbra su quelle di Snow che, senza aspettare oltre, schiuse approfondendo da subito quel bacio. Quel momento non necessitava davvero più di alcuna parola, ora era il silenzio interrotto solo dal rumore delle onde del mare a rendere ancor più romantica l’atmosfera. Romantica come di rado capitava tra loro.  
In quel momento nient’altro importava se non loro e le sensazioni che come un fiume in piena stava travolgendo i due ragazzi, complice l’emozione donata dall’ufficialità del loro legame.  
Visto da fuori poteva sembrare quasi assurdo: loro che si erano conosciuti per purissimo caso e si erano ritrovati a viaggiare insieme principalmente per tenersi compagnia dopo che avevano compreso di essere compatibili caratterialmente e attratti l’uno dall’altra e che, una volta concluso quello e ampliata la conoscenza si erano resi conto che no, non potevano separarsi e troncare quel sentimento nato a poco a poco e per questo motivo avevano dunque deciso di andare a vivere insieme a Bodhum, dove avevano portato avanti quella relazione che stava andando decisamente a gonfie vele.  
Tutto questo in soli pochi mesi, ma in fin dei conti, chi stabiliva quanto tempo ci volesse per alimentare un sentimento a tal punto? Il loro era stato — detto banalmente — una sorta di colpo di fulmine e se esisteva realmente un destino, beh, chiaramente aveva spinto per farli incontrare e unirli indissolubilmente.

Si staccarono dopo lunghi minuti, riprendendo fiato e lasciando che il battito dei loro cuori si calmasse; Snow guardandola quasi con ammirazione le posò un dito sul naso, facendolo scorrere su di esso in una lieve carezza fino a che non arrivò alle labbra su cui si soffermò.

« Se un giorno mi avessero detto che mi sarei fidanzato con una ragazzina rompiscatole come te non ci avrei creduto. » disse con un tono addolcito che cozzava con quelle parole un po’ a presa di giro, come per farle capire che quella era una delle caratteristiche che più amava di lei.

« Però il fatto che sia una rompiscatole sembra piacerti particolarmente. » ridacchiò Yuffie di rimando, cogliendo perfettamente il suo pensiero prima di baciare il dito dell’altro ancora posato sulla sua bocca. « Snow, io… vorrei tornare. Ti va? »

« Ti sei già stancata della serata? » domandò a mo’ di finto rimprovero.

« No, affatto. Te l’ho detto che è tutto perfetto, solo che ho una certa urgenza in questo momento. » sussurrò facendogli l’occhiolino e scostando la mano per sporgersi verso di lui e lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra. « Ho una voglia matta di fare l’amore con te, Snow Villiers, perciò portami a casa. »

E a quelle parole lui non se lo fece ripetere due volte: si rimisero velocemente le scarpe e senza preavviso Snow la prese in braccio, avviandosi con lei verso casa tra una risata e l’altra.  
Avrebbe mandato un messaggio a Gadot più tardi per chiedergli gentilmente di smontare tutto quanto, precisando che non ne aveva avuto proprio il tempo per farlo lui stesso e che avrebbe ricambiato il favore a tempo debito.  
Non passò molto prima che si ritrovassero sotto le lenzuola, bisognosi di appartenersi ancora una volta senza alcun freno, ma con la dovuta calma e attenzione: in quel momento la fretta non esisteva e a guidarli era solo ed esclusivamente la tranquillità che permase fino a che, stanchi e appagati dopo il sesso, non si lasciarono andare al relax.  
Snow era appoggiato contro i cuscini tenendo stretta a se la ragazza che se ne stava sopra di lui appoggiata al suo petto mentre lo osservava con uno sguardo del tutto appagato e illuminato da una piccola sfumatura di gioia.

« Dunque hai detto che hai intenzione di sposarmi in futuro, mh? » gli chiese di nuovo mentre distoglieva lo sguardo da lui per osservare la pietra rossa che capeggiava sul proprio anello: le venivano ancora i brividi se pensava al lavoro che c’era stato dietro per trovargli un significato che raccontava ciò che era il loro rapporto. E dire che alle volte quel povero ragazzo lo aveva persino trattato male per quelle prolungate assenze, ma ora sapeva che tra il trovare un’idea adatta, progettarla assieme a Maqui e scervellarsi per capire come e dove trovare i materiali era più che normale che si fosse preso tutto quel tempo.

« Già. Il tuo uomo è un vero masochista, non trovi? » le disse sbuffando una risata bassa, beccandosi una leggera manata sulla spalla.

« No, è una testa di cazzo! » ribadì con voce aspra, sbuffando per quel suo dannato modo di fare sempre sarcastico, nonostante avesse poco da arrabbiarsi visto che lei faceva lo stesso appena ne aveva occasione. « Ero seria per una volta, cazzo. »

« Anche io, Yuff— e va bene, la smetto! Ma tu stai ferma con questa manina insignificante. » la prese in giro bloccandole il polso per poi tirarla più verso di sé, costringendola a sdraiarsi del tutto sul suo petto mentre se la stringeva contro e le lasciava un bacio fra i capelli. « Comunque sì, voglio sposarti eccome un giorno, perché non esiste nessun’altra che voglia al mio fianco e… poi sei l’unica in grado di sopportarmi, potrei mai lasciarti scappare? »

« Ma come, prima ero io la piaga e ora ti dai dell’insopportabile? Sei scemo forte tu. » sghignazzò, sollevandosi nuovamente per poterlo guardare in viso. « Vorrà dire che quella di sopportarci a vicenda sarà la nostra personale sfida e, soprattutto, ciò che terrà vivo il nostro futuro matrimonio. »

Per un istante si bloccò, come se per la prima volta si rendesse conto di cosa stessero realmente parlando, realizzandolo solo in quel momento.

« Matrimonio… non posso credere che un giorno mi sposerò con qualcuno per mia scelta. Quando era piccola mi sembrava così assurdo che mi ero quasi rassegnata e pian piano, avevo persino cominciato a detestare l’idea di sposarmi; era il sogno di ogni bambina di Wutai mentre io lo odiavo dato che non potevo scegliere con chi farlo.  
Ma ora non m’importa più, perché Wutai è un ricordo lontano e casa mia è questa ormai: Godo dovrà trovarsi un erede fittizio, che gli piaccia o no. »

Snow conosceva bene la storia, non era raro che Yuffie di tanto in tanto tornasse ad accennarla e lui la lasciava semplicemente fare perché aveva capito che quell’argomento ancora la feriva e il suo era un modo per sfogare quella rabbia accumulata in tanti anni di sofferenza.

« Lo farà. Eccome se lo farà, perché non ho alcuna intenzione di lasciarti tornare da lui. » le disse in tono serio prima di catturare le sue labbra con le proprie in un’ennesimo bacio, dopodiché rimasero in ascolto del silenzio che a poco a poco li condusse nel mondo dei sogni.

*

« Allora, avete già deciso dove andrete? » domandò un’incuriosita Lebreau a Snow e Yuffie che erano seduti al bancone del bar, ricordando che un paio di giorni prima le avevano detto che avevano voglia di fare un breve viaggio, sentendo nostalgia di quello che li aveva portati a conoscersi. E poi, dopo un paio di mesi dal loro fidanzamento era forse il caso di festeggiare a modo, no?

« Prima di tutto facciamo un salto a Rocket Town a trovare il vecchio, dopodiché vediamo cosa ci suggerisce l’istinto. » spiegò la ragazza mentre piluccava qualche nocciolina, appoggiandosi con la testa contro la spalla del biondo.

« L’idea iniziale era quella di attraversare l’oceano e spostarci dalle parti di Midgar, ma siamo tentati anche da Costa del Sol. »

« Solo perché ti pesa il culo andare troppo lontano! » esclamò Yuffie, drizzandosi sulla schiena e puntando un dito contro l’altro che la fissava con un sopracciglio alzato.

« Ma se sei tu quella che lo ha proposto per prima?! »

E come accadeva sempre andarono avanti a lungo a punzecchiarsi, sotto lo sguardo divertito della loro amica e di quelli del resto dei N.O.R.A. che dopo un po’ fecero il loro ingresso nel locale.  
Tra un battibecco e l’altro comunque i due riuscirono a stabilire definitivamente la loro meta, aiutati anche dai consigli dei loro amici; ben presto avrebbero dovuto cominciare a organizzarsi con i preparativi visto che la loro intenzione era partire il prima possibile, pronti a cominciare una nuova avventura insieme.  
E, come era ovvio, entrambi non stavano più nella pelle. Quale migliore occasione per aggiungere nuovi ricordi a quelli già indelebili che avevano collezionato grazie al primo viaggio?  
Una cosa era certa: non si sarebbero sicuramente annoiati considerando quanto entrambi amavano stuzzicarsi.


End file.
